La Carrera en contra del Tiempo
by Franco Ferrer-San Miguel
Summary: El tiempo se está acabando... una boda va a ocurrir... ¿Logrará Arnold parar la boda a tiempo? ¿O ha sido condenado desde el principio? Un FINAL ALTERNO para "Amor Correspondido". ¡COMENTARIOS, PORFA!


**Hola, soy Franco Ferrer, y este es mi primer _fanfic_ (bueno, tecnicamente es mi _segundo_, pero eso les cuento despues), _La Carrera en contra del __Tiempo. _Esto se supone que sea un Final Alterno para el _fanfic_ de Sandra Strickland para _¡Oye Arnold!_, _Amor Correspondido_ (en inglés: _Reciprocated Love_), y, como tal, los eventos aquí se suponen que reemplazen los capitulos 51 y 52. Esta era una de 3 ideas que puse, y termine _haciendola_, porque nadie se quiso poner pa' su numero y hacerlo.**

**Hay una razón porque tiene la clasificación M - es para manterlo con el cuento _original_ (_Amor Correspondido_/_Reciprocated Love_), y porque también hay una _escena de sexo_, cortesía de Conor Dachisen (y que fué pulida un poco con la ayuda de YourEveryDayMia); honestamente, _no puedo_ escribir una escena de sexo para salvar mi vida - me encanta _leerlas_, pero _escribirlas _es otro cuento.**

**Bedicado a AiraChica por su apoyo.**  
**Dedicado a Conor, por ayudarme y apoyarme.**  
**Dedicado a Mia.**  
**Y gracias especiales van a Sandra Strickland, de veras, por escribir su cuento.**

**quiero dar las gracias a Mike Nichols, Buck Henry, y a Charles Webb por hacer _El Graduado_/_The Graduate._ Porque yo cogí algunas cosas prestadas.**

**Como si tuviera que decirlo:**  
**_¡Oye Arnold__!_ y sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon. No hay intención de infringir los derechos.**  
**_Amor Correspondido_/_Reciprocated Love_ y sus personajes son propiedad de Sandra Strickland.** **No hay intención de infringir los derechos.  
_El Graduado_/_The Graduate_ es propiedad de Mike Nichols/Buck Henry/Charles Webb y Embassy Pictures/United Artists. ****No hay intención de infringir los derechos.**

* * *

"Pues ya lo ven," Brian dijo, despues de haber escuchado por unos minutos. "El caso es que James los engañó por completo."

Luego presionó el botón de "pare" en una casetera.

"No puedo creerlo," dijo Bob. "Pensar que el, de todos, haría esto..."

"Bueno, no había remedio," Brian dijo. "Simplemente puso la venda sobre vuestros ojos. Lo ha estado haciendo por largo tiempo... ¿creo que son 10 años? Simplemente resultan ser las proximas victimas en todo esto."

Miriam lloró fuertemente al oir esto.

"Sin embargo," dijo Brian entonces, "el plan pudo haber sido montado por años, y ahora será el momento para que las últimas movidas sean hechas."

Lo que Brian se refería era un momento que ni las mejores orejas hubieran inventado.

* * *

En el día en que Arnold se fue de Hillwood (aparentemente se fue para resolver algunas cosas, o así fué lo que dijo), Brian había visto a Edward y a James en el restaurante. Él no sabía porqué, pero algo no estaba bien. Ellos estaban hablando demasiado en cosas futuras, y no cosas del presente, como en la boda que iba a venir. Ellos decidieron ir al baño, ya que tendrían ellos mas silencio para hablar allí que en el barullo del restaurante. Brian, con un sentimiento enfermizo en sus entrañas, decidió abandonar temporeramente su puesto y decidió ir al baño también.

Una vez que estaba adentro, Brian decidió vivir las ambiciones de su apodo y rapidamente fué a una cabina y cerró la puerta. Una vez que estaba adentro, sacó una grabadora con la que él estaba cargando por semanas. La prendió sin saber lo que iba a escuchar. Normalmente, él obtuvo cosas ultra-politicas de parte de James, pero él no estaba preparado para lo que iba a oir.

"Bueno," comenzó Edward, "¿como van las cosas con aquella rubia? Creo que su nombre era Hilda..."

_¿Hilda?_, pensó Brian. _¡Hilda está en el campo! A no ser..._ Se estaba dando cuenta de quién estaba hablando Edward.

"Las cosas no pudieron salir mejor," jactó James. "Ella cree de veras que casarse conmigo es la mejor cosa que le pudo haber pasado. Lo que tuve que hacer fué manipularlos en contra de ellos mismos, y ver como se rompían. ¡Y todo eso para poderme meter en su herencia!" Se mofó.

El corazón de Brian le falló al oir esto. _¡Él está hablando de Helga y su familia!_, pensó. _¡Arnold tenía toda la razón!_ No había _amor en la relación - no de parte de James, en todo caso. ¡La pobre de Helga!_

Estaban riendose todavía.

"Sí que eres maquiavélico, mano!", dijo Edward. "Ganando la confianza de la familia de una muchacha, luego quitandole su dinero, y luego dejando a ella y a su familia por su suerte, pidiendo cambio por la autopista... ¿Como puedes hacer eso?", preguntó sarcasticamente.

_¡Ay, Dios mio! ¡La va a dejar por la cuneta!_, pensó Brian. _¡Canalla! Pero, enfin, ¡todos los politicos son así!_

"Bueno, no pasará todavía", dijo James. "Lo que tengo que hacer es seguir engañando a Helga hasta el tiempo indicado. Y entonces... la mala pata, y el divorcio feo vendrá... ¡su familia estará en una deuda grande que se veran forzados a estar de patitas en la calle!"

_¡No si te paro primero!_, pensó Brian.

"¡Y el pobrecito de Arnold!", James añadió.

"Sí, el pobrecito de Arnold," dijo Edward. "Te hizo almuerzo y te trató bien. ¡Ahora va a venir a meterte una antorcha en tu culo!"

Los dos se rieron de esto.

"Ay, por favor," replicó James. "¿De veras piensas que Arnold va a llevar a ella y a su familia? El tipo esta en una mala racha desde que lo dejó. Por lo que oigo, se va a matar en el bosque. El caso es que siento algo de pena por el."

"Si," respondió Edward, "la palabrita es 'algo'." Los dos se echaron a reir otraves.

_¡Ahí es que te equivocas, James!_, Brian pensó amargamente. _Es obvio que el se llevaría a Helga sin pensarlo dos veces, _¡so' canto 'e canalla!_ Si Arnold estuviera aquí, te sacaría la mierda hasta que Cristo venga a Hillwood._

"De todos modos," dijo James, "lo que tengo que hacer es seguir aparentando, y entonces, unos años despues, la fea verdad se sabrá."

Empezaron a salir, y entonces cambiaron a sus conversaciones politicas. En el entretanto, Brian, ya de vuelta a su apodo de "Brainy", actuó uno de sus planes ultra-ambiciosos. Pero antes de que fuera a contarle todo a los padres de Helga, tenía que hacer algo primero.

Esperó hasta que Edward se fuera a la casa por coche, junto con George y los demás. James estaba solo. Decidió caminar al parque. Brian no estaba lejos. Lo siguió hasta el puente, donde ambos pararon. En aquel momento, Brian confrontó a James.

"Sé lo que estás tramando," le dijo francamente.

James dió su atención al tipo con el corte de pelo zumbado.

"¿De veras?", preguntó con un tono ironico.

Brian se mantuvo firme.

"Sé que no la amas," dijo.

James fingió estar sorprendido.

"Eso no es cierto," dijo indiferentemente.

Brian ya se estaba hartando de la indiferencia de James.

"James," dijo francamente, "yo sé que estas tratando de poner a los Patakis en bancarrota y ponerlos de patitas en la calle sin un centavo. También sé que le hiciste a Arnold las cosas miserables para que él se fuera a comitir suicidio. Te lo digo ahora, del corazón - no lo vas a hacer mientras yo tenga vida. Tengo intenciones de prevenir esta tragedia."

James se rió levemente.

"Y ¿como es que planeas hacer _eso_?", le preguntó con un tono ironico.

Brian no se dejó intimidar por James en absoluto. Se mantuvo firme.

"Iré a los Patakis y les diré lo que estás haciendo," dijo. "Entonces voy a hacer una petición al Presidiente exigiendo que te quite de tu asiento, si es posible. No voy a dejar que les hagas daño."

Entonces fué que James bofeteó a Brian por la cara. Luego lo cogió por sus sacapas y lo sacudió.

"Y ¿quién te va a creer?", le preguntó. "Nadie le va a creer al acosador de mi novia - van a creer en el senador aspirante que tiene mejor reputacion. No tienes _ningún_ chance de pararme. Y dejame ser mejor entendido: si le cuentas a _alguien_ de lo que pasó, y si la ceremonia de matrimonio recibe una gran interrupció de tu parte... te voy a poner en la carcel... y sabes muy bien que lo puedo hacer."

Así dicho, golpeó a Brian en la cara. Entonces fué que James soltó a Brian. Despues de eso, le tiró una servilleta.

"Limpiate."

Entonces se fue. Entonces fué que Brian se levantó. Hizo una mueca.

"Ay, James," dijo con una risa leve. "Te acabas de joder, amigo. Ahora me pregunto: ¿_a quien_ van a creer, cuando enseñe a algunas ciertas personas mi reporte?"

Entonces caminó de vuelta al bar y se quitó la grabadora de su cuerpo. Entonces fue a donde su jefe y le contó lo que sucedió, y entonces inmediatamente, a pesar de las objecciones de su jefe, anunció de que él renunciaría. Sin embargo, su jefe le convenció de que se fuera por un mes, teniendo el sentido de que James y Edward, quienes eran patrones regulares del restaurante, no iban a volver como resultado de algunas acciones que iban a ser cogidas. Brian entonces le dió las gracias, y se fue. Tenía un último lugar para ir en su misión: la casa de los Patakis.

_Tengo que parar a James y a Edward_, pensó. _No puedo dejar que se salgan con las suyas._

* * *

De vuelta al presente, Bob estaba pasmado con esta revelación repentina.

"¿Ahora que hacemos?", preguntó. "Lo volvímos a confiar... y nos mintió totalmente."

Una Miriam horrorizada no pudo pensar opciones buenas.

"No podemos dejar que esto pase! Mi hija menor casandose con un estafador... ¡que horrible! Si hubieramos dicho no a la reunión..."

Brian estaba sentado en pensamiento profundo.

"Yo creo que yo sé lo que hay que hacer - Bob, tú cancelaras la boda. Son algunos miles de pesos, pero igual sigue siendo una perdida aceptable, considerando lo que puede pasar si no hacemos nada."

"Claro."

"Pero," añadió Brian, "tienes que serenarte - no puedes dejar que James piense que lo has descubierto. Hazle pensar que no tienes certidumbre en segir con el matrimonio, ya que tienes muchos problemas."

Bob estaba espaciado. "Pero no tengo problemas."

"Yo lo _sé_," dijo Brian, un poco mosqueado, "pero tienes que _pretender_ que los tienes, ¿vas entendiendo? Por ningunas circunstancias puedes dejar a James que descubra que tú sabes lo que James te va a hacer."

Al oir esto, Bob estaba sorprendido. "Ah, ya veo," meditó. "¿Dejarlo que caiga como el canallita que es, eh? ¿Mentirle a ver si deja de molestarnos? Pues bien, zopenco, _justamente haré eso._ De todos modos, no sería la última vez que trato a estafar a un estafador...", se rió levemente.

"Si el plan falla de un modo u otro," comenzó Brian, "tendremos solo una opción - la más drastica, pero si queremos parar a James, _hay_ que hacerlo."

"Y ¿ese plan es...?", preguntó Miriam.

"Paramos la boda justo al momento que ellos digan sus votos," dijo Brian. "Yo preferiría que la cancelemos, pero si llega al ser el peor de los casos, _vamos _a sacarla de donde se va a hacer la boda."

"Pero, ¿no necesitamos un catalista para el plan?", preguntó Bob. "Tú sabes, ¿alguien que lo ejecutará con eficiencia?"

"Lo sé," dijo Brian. "Arnold será el que lo ejecutará - el _único_ que lo puede ejecutar."

"Pero ¿tú no dijiste que se fue a matarse? Significaría que puede ya estar muerto," dijo Miriam.

"No necesariamente," respondió Brian. "Se fue por su cuenta esta mañana, pero no creo que se vaya a comitir suicidio asi de pronto."

Las esperanzas de ambos los padres de Helga se alumbraron de inmediato. "Entonces ¿sabes donde está?", preguntó Bob.

"Sí," respondió Brian. "Lo oí decir que se iba para el norte - al parque Adirondack, si estoy correcto."

"Vamonos, entonces," Bob dijo. "No hay un momento para perder..."

Despues de coger algunas cosas que Bob vió que eran necesarias, los dos decidieron seguir a Brian en el coche de ellos. Se fueron al parque Adirondack - y a prevenir que Arnold comita su locura mas grande.

* * *

En una tarde de julio desolada (en realidad era bella para el resto del mundo, pero a una cierta persona, era desolada), el lago Champlain tenía una cierta melancolía.

Arnold había ido a este lugar porque nadie lo encontraría allí. Se veia despeinado, desaliñado, y totalmente deprimido. Despues de que Helga terminó el romance por temor de lo que haría James, Arnold estaba en una mala racha. Pensó en suicidiarse en la casa de huespedes, pero decidió no hacerlo, por la razón de que haría mucho ruido. Despues de haber considerado sus opciones, decidió ir al lago Champlain, ya que estaba aislado. Cuando los registros dentales confirmarían de que el Fulano de Tal que fué encontrado en el lago no era nadie más ni menos que Arnold Shortman, se habrían olvidado de él, tal como ellos querían.

_Ya nadie me quiere_, pensó Arnold amargamente. _Helga me traicionó. Mis amigos me abandonaron. ¿No sería bueno si yo me _desapareciera_ y que no me oigan mas de mí? Eso es lo que todo el mundo quiere: Helga, James, mis mejores amigos, mi propia familia. Por completo, se alegraran de que me fuí. Helga se podrá casar con aquel canalla, y mis amigos bailaran en felicidad. No tengo _ningún _remordimiento._

Pero entonces, le vino un nuevo pensamiento. De repente se dió cuenta de algo.

_¡¿En qué estoy pensando?!_, pensó Arnold. Estaba horrorizado. _¡Brian todavía se preocupa por mí! Digo, trató de pararme de hacer esto. Y también estan Phoebe y mi abuela... ¿cuan tristes estarían _ellos_ si hago esto? ¿Y si de repente volvieran mis padres, y se dieran cuenta de que su hijo comitió suicidio al saltar en un lago? ¿Eso si que no es algo bueno para hacer, verdad?_

Así dicho, soltó la soga de la piedra. Despues de enrollar la soga otra vez, Arnold tiró la piedra al lago. Con un zambullido, la piedra se fue debajo del lago.

Eentonces fué que Arnold regresó a contemplar su vida. Todavía estaba amargo por la rotura. Además de su abuelo, tenía solamente 2 personas para echar la culpa. No estaba secreto que ambos Miriam y Bob preferíam a James como un mejor yerno que Arnold - algo similar a lo de "las ricas no se casan con los pobres". Quizás jamás comitiría suicidio, pero se quedaría sin mujer por el resto de su vida - para evitar que su decendencia sufra la misma suerte triste que él sufrió. Pero antes de eso, decidió hacer un nuevo juramento: antes de se convirtiera en un hermitaño total, Arnold iba a hacer que ambos Patakis _pagaran_ por lo que hicieron. No pararía en humillarlos en cualquier momento - camaras de televisión, apariciones en publico, donde sea. La familia Pataki iba a pagar un precio_ muy caro_.

Se estaba sonriendo por dentro, y estaba perdido en su felicidad, cuando una voz conocida gritó. "¡Arnold!" Era una voz de un muchacho practicamente joven. Otra voz, una más gruesa, le siguió con otra cosa.

"¡Manito, tú no tienes esperanza!", dijo la voz. "¿No sabes que los lagos del norte no funcionan pa'l suicidio? ¡Millones lo han intentado, pero fallaron!" Se estaba riendo de su propia broma.

Arnold reconoció las voces, y dió la vuelta. Vió a Brian, acompañado por... _¡¿sus enemigos?!_ Se puso fúrico. Cualquier felicidad que Arnold tuvo al ver a Brian se le fue cuando vio a ambos Patakis siguiendo. Decidio vengarse de ambos de una vez.

"¿Qué carajo es lo que _ustedes_ quieren?" preguntó Arnold, venenosamente y friamente.

Los dos Patakis estaban en shock al oir al muchacho usualmente buena gente escupir este veneno.

"No vinimos aquí para burlarnos de tí," dijo Miriam, en una voz calmante. "Vinimos aquí para enmendarnos."

Arnold se mofó de esto. "¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡¿Enmendarse, como?!", preguntó, en el mismo tono de voz bajo. "¡¿Invitarme a la boda de Helga?!"

"¿Pero porqué nos haces esto?" preguntó Bob, pasmado.

"¿Me preguntas 'porqué'?", respondió Arnold. "Jum, dejenme pensar. Ustedes no querían que me casara con su hija porque yo no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, siempre prefirieron a aquel tipo por la fama que les darían, y ahora están permitiendo que se case con ella, así convirtiendose ustedes en gente muy poderosa, y así haciendo un nombre por si mismos. ¡¿Tengo razón o no?!"

Estas palabras le dieron a los Patakis en sus respectivas madres.

"Asi que pensé en hacerles un favor al desaparecerme de vuestras vidas," Arnold dijo amargamente. "Vine a matarme."

Miriam lentamente se acercó a él.

"Puedo entender lo que has pasado," dijo ella, con una voz calmante. "Lo lamento de veras. Simpatizo contigo. Pero tomar tu propia vida... Te digo, amigo, que _la vida_ es lo más _precioso_ que tienes. Es lo único que tienes. No lo digo tan facilmente. Si te quitas la vida, no vadrías nada."

Mientras que ella decía esto, Brian lentamente caminó hacia ellos.

"No me dejaste terminar," dijo Arnold. "Vine a matarme, pero me dí cuenta de algo. Me dí cuenta de que había gente que no querían que me fuera. _Hay_ gente que estarían tristes si me quitaba la vida. Ustedes 3 me lo demostraron."

Así dicho, él abrazó a los dos. Lloraba fuerte. Entonces los tres empezaron a irse del muelle. Bob extendió su mano. Arnold decidió, siendo el caballero que era, a darle la mano en paz. Arnold caminó hacia él y le dió la mano. Los dos caminaron por el area juntos, los otros dos no estaban lejos.

"Ah, muchacho," empezó Bob, "lo que no daría por ser tu edad otra vez. Valiente, tenaz, audaz... buenas calidades que una persona pueda tener."

Metió un paquete en los bolsillos de Arnold. Arnold estaba estupefacto. Entonces chequeó sus bolsillos, y encontró una montaña de billetes de $10, llegando a $500. Decir que Arnold estaba sorprendido es una atenuación.

"Quiero que los cojas," Bob dijo.

"¡No puedo aceptar tu dinero!", dijo Arnold, pasmado. "¡Eso no sería bueno!"

"¿Y qué?", respondió Bob. "Te lo estoy dando para que lo uses. Ya no me importa."

"Mira, Sr. Pataki, te estás sobrepasando, y no lo digo por ofender," Arnold dijo. "No lo puedo aceptar ahora, pero si tú sigues en el mismo pensamiento, lo cogeré despues, ¿OK? Pero no puedo aceptar tu dinero ahora..."

Brian puso los ojos.

"Cuando decidas coger tu dinero," Brian djo, "¡del único lugar que lo cogerás será de _la oficina de desempleo_!"

Esto conmovió a Arnold. ¿De qué estaba hablando Brian?

"¿Qué quieren decir?", preguntó Arnold.

Sin embargo, nadie pudo respdonder.

"_¿Qué quieren decir?_", preguntó Arnold otra vez, y esta vez con mas fuerza. Todavía nadie respondió.

"Ya veo," dijo Arnold, rindiendose. "¿Demasiado fuerte para que me lo digan aquí, eh? Que pena por ser tenaz." Entonces se rió levemente. "Bueno, a lo mejor conseguimos mejores resultados en mi cabaña. Siganme."

Entonces ellos siguieron a Arnold a una cabaña que estaba convenientemente locada al lado del lago. Arnold cogió las llaves de dentro del Packard y abrió las puertas. Todos entraron a la cabaña. La cabaña, aunque estaba esparcida, en realidad se sentía como casa.

"Aquí hay algunas teles," dijo Arnold, señalando algunas cosas en la cabaña, "broadband, una radio, un VHS, un DVD, y, claro, electricidad que está funcionando. Solamente he estado aquí por un día y dormí en el Packard, pero no importa. Asi que si tienen algo que enseñarme..."

Brian entonces dió un paso. "Tenemos, sí," dijo. "No los necesitaremos para lo que te vamos a mostra.

Entonces él sacó la grabadora. La puso en la mesa y presionó el boton de "tocar". Por los proximos minutos, Arnold escuchó mientras oyó a James y Edward detallando el complot para arruinar la familia Pataki - usando a Helga como el "medio a un fin," como era. Arnold no pudo contener su ira cuando empezó a oir que ellos estaban obligandolo a no solamente comitir suicidio, sino también (la parte mas fuerte) que ellos estaban planeando a arruinar a Helga y a su familia como ellos estaban tramando. Cuando el tape llegó a la parte donde Brian confrontó a James, Arnold estaba mas enojado. Al llegar al fin del tape, Arnold dio una mirada a los Patakis una vez mas.

"¿Y ustedes les _permitieron_ que hicieran esto?", pregundo friamente.

Bob bajó su cabeza, avergonzado.

"No tengo excusa," respondió. "_Ninguna._"

"Diantres, Arnold, ¿no puedes dejarlos respirar?", preguntó Brian. "¿Ellos no tienen la culpa, o sí?"

"Sí, sí," Arnold gruñó. "No puedo comitir suicidio, y ahora me quieren quitar lo único que me queda..."

Sin embargo, los otros tres se rieron, y Arnold sonrió. Entonces fué que el aire se puso serio otra vez.

"Lo que pasa es que," empezó Arnold, "yo creo que la inacción es una cosa horrible, y lleva a que pasen catastrofes como esto."

"Si sirve de consuelo", comenzó Miriam, "_ambos _B y yó culpamos a James por esto al inicio, hasta que Helga nos dijo qué sucedió."

Arnold se sorprendió al oir esto.

"_¿Ambos?_", preguntó incredulo.

"Si," respondió ella, "pero nuestra propia hija nos contaría la verdad." Entonces ella se mofó. "Vaya que verdad que resultó ser _eso_. Teníamos la _razón_ en culpar a James cuando lo hicimos inicialmente."

"Bueno, agua pasada ya no mueve molinos," dijo Arnold. "Lo que es importante ahora is que se puede hacer proximo. No podemos parar a James y sus planes, asi que, ¿que otras medidas podemos tomar?"

"Ahí fue donde pensamos más que tú," respondió Brian. "En verdad, nosotros hicimos varios planes buenos para prevenir que esto suceda."

Al oir esto, Arnold estaba curioso. "Pues, dilos," dijo.

"Bob intentará llamar a James para cancelar la boda," Brian dijo. "Yo lo hice bien claro de que por ningunas circumstancias él indicaría que él se enteró por _alguien_ de lo que James intenta hacer. Yo pienso que no habra problemas, pero no sé si tendra exito. Pero _tiene_. A cualquier costo, _tiene que resultar._"

"Entendí," Arnold dijo. "Pero hay una pregunta en serio. Si falla ese plan, ¿cual es la otra opción?"

"Raptas a mi hija antes de que diga sus votos," Bob dijo casualmente.

Arnold se sentó y pensaba. Finalmente habló.

"Bueno, Sr. Pataki, eso sería una opción drastica," Arnold dijo. "¿Estás seguro de que esa es el último recurso?", le preguntó a Brian.

"Sí, _es_ el último recurso," dijo Brian. "Personalmente, y le dije esto a ambos Sr. y Sra. Pataki, yo preferiría que la boda sea cancelada por acuerdo mutuo, pero si una fuga con Helga es imposible para prevenir, pues fuga será."

Arnold se sentó a pensar otra vez. "¿Quieren mi opinión honesta?", preguntó.

"Seguro," respondió Bob.

"No me sorprendería si James rehusa cancelarla o hasta cambie la fecha por causa del atentado," dijo Arnold. "Conozco a James. No gastaría ni un minuto en cambiar la fecha de algo si siente que algo pasa mal. Honestamente no creo que un leopardo cambie sus manchas - no importa si es un mecánico o un politico... Creo que la fuga debería ser el plan actual, pero así pienso."

Los otros 3 se dieron cuenta de que había algo cierto en las palabras de Arnold.

"Además," continuó, "soy testigo a la astucia de James. Me sacó de la casa dos veces cuando intenté hablar con Helga, y luego hizo la sugerencia taimada de que me la daría de vuelta si la quería. _Claro_ que la queria de vuelta. Pero a el no le importó cuando nos cachó. Ya saben el resto del cuento. ¡Pero lo que me enoja es que de veras el desaba mi muerte, y hasta _ayudó_ en mi atento de suicidio! Eso es de lo más bajo."

Se sentaba, y contempló lo que iba a decir.

"Saben, tengo algo que confesar," reveló. "Estaba considerando hacer lo mismo que James quiere hacer - la única diferencia es que yo no soy un rico. Lo iba a hacer porque me habian enojado. Antes de que llegaran aquí, me dí cuenta, como dije, de que Brainy, Phoebe, y mi abuela, y hasta mis padres, estarían tristes si de veras me hubiera tirado en el lago. Asi que desaté la soga y tiré la piedra en el lago. Y con esta revelación, creo que puedo dejar mis planes de desquitarme con ambos ustedes."

"Bueno," dijo Bob, conmovido. "no te tienes que preocupar - ya que sabes que _sí _oponíamos, y _todavía _oponemos, el matrimonio."

"Sí, _ahora_ lo sé," respondió Arnold. Ambos se rieron.

Todos los cuatro pasaron las proximas horas hablando y comiserando. El resto del tiempo lo pasaron ellos llamando a todos los amigos de Arnold que no lo apoyaban. Algunos de ellos (en particular: Lila, Sheena, Curly, Nadine, Eugene, y Stinky, también incluyendo a la Dra. Bliss) en realidad simpatizaron con Arnold y dieron sus disculpas, pero otros (en particular: Rhonda, Sid, Gerald, y Phil) tenían una gran indiferencia con Arnold, forzando, varias veces, a que Brian perdiera su calma y los atacaran a lo Kenzô Okuzaki; Brian tuvo que limitarse de ir por el telefono y darles senda palíza al mismo tiempo en el que él les abusó verbalmente. En el caso de Gerald: tuvo que ser convencido cuando Bob amenazó con _despedirlo._ Algunos, como Harold, permanecieron neutros. Como Arnold sabía, Phoebe y Gertie estaban horrorizadas al oir que Arnold estaba planeando comitir suicidio en una región remota, y (aunque no gastaron tiempo en gritarle en sus enojos, sin importar de la presencia de Brian, por hacer esa locura - ninguna de ellas le temían a la furia de Brainy) rapidamente simpatizaron con él, y ofrecieron ayudarle en cualquier manera que ellas podían.

Solamente hubo una llamada que hacer: la llamada de James. En este punto, los cuatro estaban listos, y entendieron que Bob y solamente Bob puede hacer la llamada.

"Recuerda," Brian dijo, "tienes que mantenerlo en tierra. Bajo ningunas circunstancias le dejes saber lo que sabes."

Bob asintió. Luego marcó el numero de James. Todo el mundo esperaba en suspenso. Solamente Bob estaba friamente tranquilo. Podía darse el lujo de ser friamente tranquilo (¡y no hablo financieramente!) - los años pasados y los días pasados hicieron algo a su aspecto que lo cambió. Ya no era aquella persona ensimismada, y estaba preocupado por otros. Sin embargo, para que nadie se le sepa extraño, todavía tenía algo de su temperamento conocido. Él era uno de aquellos que era bien emocional.

Al pasar unos momentos, el _clik_ del otro lado finalmente anunció el momento que todos estaban esperando. El futuro de Helga (y, por extención, el futuro de su familia) estaba colgando por unos momentos.

"Hola," dijo la voz en la otra linea.

"¡Hola, James!", dijo Bob con una voz feliz. "Soy yo, Bob. ¿Como va todo?"

"No está mal, supongo," respondió James. "¿Y tú?"

"Estoy increiblemente bien."

"Diantres, ¿no es esto fabuloso?", James brotó. "Nuestras familias practicamente casandose - la hija jóven del vendedor prominente de comunicaciones en Hillwood, casandose con senador aspirante... ¡Esta es la noticia más grande que pudo suceder! Y pensar que nos casaremos en un mes..."

Cuando Bob oyó esto, su expresión se endureció casi al mandar. "Sobre eso...", dijo.

James, al oir esto, empezó a pensar cosas horribles. Por fuera, siguió estando calmo. "¿Qué pasó?", preguntó.

Bob siguió estando calmo. "No sé como decirte esto... pero... quiero poner la boda en _hold_."

Al oir esto, James se enfureció. "¡¿Qué?!"

"Por favor, oyeme," Bob dijo, todavía manteniendo un sentido de sangre fria. "No estamos bien. Nuestras finanzas han estado malas recienmente. Estamos teniendo unos problemas en mantenernos. En las proximas semanas, tendremos unos transistores de Silicon Valley. Aquellos transistores son nuestra única oportunidad de sobrevivir. Hemos tenido mucha gente quejandose de nuestros celulares y tablets. _Si tuvieramos_ dinero en este momento, podríamos continuar con la boda, pero hemos invertido mas de $5,000. No puedo hacerla opulente, como esperabas. Cuando empezemos a tener un poco de dinero, consideraremos continuar, pero por el proximo mes, no podemos considerar una boda. Podemos volver a intentarlo en tres meses, o quizás hasta en _seis_ meses. ¿Vale así?"

Sin embargo, James estaba enojado. Le colgó a Bob. Brainy estaba sorprendido, sabiendo bien de que Bob usó una voz con sangre fria que no tracionó su voz a _cualquier_ cosa que supo que James iba a hacer. Arnold, sin embargo, supo que James no estaba convencido.

"Se los dije...", dijo, sin sarcasmo en su voz. Se demostró que Arnold tenía razón: James no quería oirlo.

Bob intentó llamar otra vez. El atento salió bien.

"¡¿Qué quieres?!", preguntó James, todavía enojado.

"Mira," dijo Bob con la misma sangre fria, "estoy tratando de ser razonable..."

"¡Cierra tu hocico, Pataki!", respondió James, furico. "Sé lo que está pasando. ¿Piensas que no soy digno de tu hija, verdad?"

"Eso no es lo que estoy-"

"¡Callate mientras hablo!", gritó James. "Te crees mas alto que todo los demas. ¡Ahora tú me escucharas!"

"Pero mira, James," empezó Bob, "¿qué estas tratando de implicar? Te estoy diciendo que que tenemos problemas financieros. No es que piense que no eres digno - _¡lo eres!_ Pero tienes que entender que cuando alguien está en problemas financieros, no pueden seguir con una boda opulente. ¡Es decir, _sé_ que quieres una boda opulente, pero por el momento no puede ser! ¡Me _duele_ el corazón," mintió, "porque no puedo proveer ni a mi hija con la boda opulente que ella quería, pero cuando tenga el dinero, vuestra boda _será_ realidad!"

James se rió fuerte al oir esto.

"Eres un embustero malo, Robert Pataki," dijo friamente. "A ti no te importó un coño tu propia hija. Tus sentimientos verdaderos ya estan viniendo a la luz. No quieres que me case con tu hija, cueste lo que cueste. Has vuelto a tu personalidad habitual de fanfarrón."

"Eso... no es _verdad_," Bob dijo friamente, Bob dejó de fingir, ya que se estaba dando cuenta que James, ya furico, iba a cambiar la fecha de la boda.

"Oh, no estoy mintiendo," James dijo arrogantemente. "Ya te he visto. Pues, ¿adivina que? Tus atentos de pasarme por el rolo fallaron. Me _voy a casar_ con tu hija, y no lo haré en _un mes_, ni_ tres_, ni hasta _seis,_ ni el _proximo año_ - no, Big Bob, _¡me casaré con ella __mañana__!_ Y otra cosa: ¡_ninguno de ustedes_ serán _invitados_ a la boda!

Bob estaba requete enojado.

"Mira James, so' canto de canallita, si tratase de casarte con mi hija," amenazó, "sufrirás consequencias _terribles_."

James se mofó. "¡Buena suerte en intentar eso! Y yo sé que Arnold esta en la otra linea. Un consejo: Tirate en un lago, si tienes un grado de verguenza en tu cuerpo. 'Muere con honor, ya que no puedes vivir con él.'"

Arnold estaba requete enojado. Le dijo a Bob que pasara el telefono.

"James, tú eres una _fucking_ rata intrigante," dijo entre dientes. "¿Quieres que gatée arrodillado, rogando por mi novia? ¡No te voy a dar ese placer! Yo la amo, y _voy _a estar con ella.

"Buena suerte en intentar eso," James dijo, en un tono de voz ironico. Colgó otra vez.

Arnold estaba bien fúrico.

"Sabía que esto iba a pasar," meditó. "¿Que pena por tu plan de cancelar la boda, eh, Brainy?", preguntó sin malicia. Sin embargo, Brian, creyendo que habia _algo_ de malicia en sus palabras, lo bofeteó. Arnold lo bofeteó de vuelta - una bofetada que fue mas dura que la que Brian le dió. Brian bajó su cabeza. Arnold entonces miró a los Patakis.

"Bob... vamos a interrumpir la ceremonia," dijo entre dientes.

Ya empezaron a cambiar los planes. El plan ya era: _fugarse con Helga._

"El único problema es donde será la boda," dijo Brian. "James probablemente se dió cuenta que la boda en la catedral - lo que el estaba contando - ha sido cancelada también."

"Sin embargo, podría irse a una capilla, o hasta en otro estado," añadió Arnold.

"Espero que _no sea_ en otro estado," dijo Brian. "Pero de todos modos, solamente hay _una_ opción por usar: sacar a Helga de la casa de James, Si eso falla, la opción mas dura - buscar por todas partes el local de la boda - tendra que hacerse. Pero solamente tenemos hasta el atardecer para cumplir con eso - no es lo mas ideal de las condiciones. La nación, no solamente nosotros, estará viendo los últimos movimientos."

"¿Qué?"

"¿No lo sabías? La boda será transmitida por televisión en vivo."

"¿Estás bromeando?"

"No. Es por eso que está en nuestros intereses - y en los de Helga, también - que se pare la boda, cueste lo que cueste. No puedo emfasizarlo suficiente, Arnold: _¡Ganala devuelta, __cueste lo que cueste__! ¡Lo que queste!_"

Brian entonces suspiró.

"De veras tengo mucha fé en tí," dijo entonces. "Normalmente creo en tomar la ruta razonable. Pero, como sabes, estamos desesperados, y ya no tenemos mas opciones. No me gusta imponertelo -"

"Para ahí, Brainy," interrumpió Arnold. "_Nada_ de daría placer que fugarme con ella. Lo he dicho dolorosamente claro. ¡A tí no te gusta imponermelo, pero me estás haciendo un favor, de veras! Prometo rescatarla - si sueno arcaico. Prometo traerla devuelta a ustedes. Pero les digo algo: _no_ me den dinero, _por favor_. Lo estoy haciendo de la bondad de mi corazón. El amor verdadero no se puede pagar."

"Pues," dijo Bob, un poco en shock, "¡cogelo para gastos! Esa chatarra - ¡sin ofenderte, claro, Arnold! - usa 16 mpg, ¿no? Necesitas dinero para gasolina."

Arnold sonrió. "Hiciste un error," dijo. "Cuando mi abuelo lo tenía todavía, modificó sus carburadores y cambió el motor. Ahora puede hacer 30 mpg - y no te puedes reir de la velocidad tampoco. Puede hacer 102 mph - casi igual de rapido como un Alfa Romeo.''

"¿Un aficionado de carros, eh?", Bob preguntó, en son de broma.

"_¡De pura cepa!_", Arnold respondió felizmente. "Asi que ya ves, _no puedo_ aceptar tu dinero, Bob - no es la manera de actuar. Pero ya que sigues insistiendo, lo aceptaré." Entonces cogió la paila de los $10 y la puso en su bolsillo.

"Lo que necesitamos ahora," dijo Arnold, "es un plan de contingenica - un plan de repuesto si yo fracaso, lo cual, claro, espero no hacer."

"Ya te llevamos," djo Brian. Entonces mostró una foto de la persona escogida para ayudar a Arnold si él encontrara un obstaculo. Se rió un poco.

"¿Que pasa?", preguntó Bob.

"¿De veras piensan que Wolfgang lo haría?", preguntó Arnold. "Si me acuerdo, está un poco ocupado. ¿No se supone que él este audicionando para un equipo?"

"Por el momento, ha estado distraido temporeramente," respondió Brian. "Pero nos ayudará."

"Si ustedes lo dicen," dijo Arnold, no tan convencido.

"No te preocupes," Brian dijo. "No haría nada con un motivo opuesto."

Luego puso su atencion a los demas. "¿Algo mas?", preguntó. Nadie se movió. Brian se levantó de su silla.

"Bueno, esto terminó," dijo. "Yo espero que todo empieze sin problemas esta noche." Entonces procedió a añadir, tal como si el fuera un comandante a sus tropas, "Y acuerdense de esto: James tiene que ser parado antes de que se salga con las suyas con lo que está haciendo. Al tanto que sea parado, la familia Pataki prosperará y no morirá. ¿Estamos de acuerdo, Arnold?"

Arnold rascó su cabeza pensando, y luego respondió: "Pues, yo _espero_ que puedan prosperar. En mi caso, estoy muerto - _completamente_ muerto." Dijo esto último con una tremenda ironía.

Despues de que se haya dicho esto, todos ellos recogieron sus cosas. Los cuatro salieron de la cabaña.

Ya fuera de la cabaña, estaban estrechando sus extremidades, como si estuvieran en un juego. Entonces Brian fue a donde Arnold.

"Aquí hay algo de lo que yo guardé: $200," dijo, tambien dandole el dinero a Arnold. "Suerte." Se dieron la mano.

Entonces Bob fue a donde él.

"Adios, Arnold," le dijo, y también se dieron la mano. Entonces se dieron golpes de gracias en sus espaldas.

Entonces Miriam se fue adonde él. Lo besó en la frente, y luego le tocó la mejilla.

"Cuidate, ¿OK?", le dijo.

Despues de estos gestos, los tres fueron de vuelta a sus coches respectivos y se fueron del area del lago Champlain, y despues se fueron de la vista de Arnold.

Ahora, Arnold era la única persona que quedaba, tal como él empezó su día.

"¡Y pensar que yo iba a comitir suicidio en este lago hoy!", se dijo a si mismo. "Sacate esa mala maña de tu cabeza, Arnold Shortman. De aqui en adelante, se positivo. Aqui tienes tu gran misión. ¡Señor, dame fuerzas!"

Entonces recogió la soga que él iba a usar para matarse, y la puso de vuelta en el asiento de atras del Packard. Luego volvió adentro a la cabaña. Ahora sentado solo en la cabaña, Arnorld tenía una última llamada para hacer. Fue al telefono, y llamó el numero telefonico de su casa. Despues de tener una conversación con su abuela, pidió hablar con Phil... por la última y final vez.

"Shortman, por favor," rogó Phil. "¡No sabes en que te estás metiendo! ¡Te im-"

"¡Callate!", respondió Arnold.

La respuesta fúrica sorprendió a Phil. ¿Su propio nieto haciendole esto? ¿Porqué?

"¿Qué hice mal?" lamentó. "Te enseñe a distinguir lo correcto de lo malo-"

"Pa'l carajo me enseñaste," respondió Arnold. "Lo único que hiciste fue darme consejos de mierda. Tuve que resolver por mi propia cuenta - la única persona que me enseñó a funcionar fue mi abuela, a pesar de su leve locura constante. Tus palabras y tus acciones casi _me llevaron_ a _comitir suicidio_ en el norte. Si no fuera por ti, todavía estaría con Helga, y James sería algo del pasado. Pero igual, ¡¿decidste darle la razón a _él_?! ¡Eres mi maldito _abuelo_! ¡No el de _él_! ¡Se supone que estés con tu sangre y piel, no un _extraño_!

"¡Tenía mis razones!"

"Y seguro que esas razones fueron que no querías lidiar con alguien poderoso, ¿o es que no tengo razón?"

Un silencio total cernía sobre los dos.

"Yo te admiraba," dijo Arnold, furico. "Lo que hiciste fue acuchillarme por la espalda. Ya me harté de razonar contigo."

Phil estaba horrorizado. "¡Arnold, por favor, no hagas esto! ¡Todavia me importas!"

"A veces me pregunto si de verdad te importaba." Arnold dijo friamente. "No quiero volver a ver tu cara. Para mí, tu eres un pedestal roto. Ni quiero _oir_ de tí. Será que no sea tan despiadado para ponerte de patitas en la calle, pero puedo _apartarme de ti_ por el tiempo que pueda. No quiero volver a hablarte jamás por el resto de mi vida."

Otro silencio total cernía sobre los dos.

"Lo siento," Phil dijo. "De veras. Sé que la amabas y creía que hice lo correcto. ¡Por favor, perdoname!

Aquel ruego apasionado, lo qual hubiera hecho a Arnold llorar, no hizo nada a Arnold ahora.

"No es suficiente," respondió. Entonces le colgó a Phil de una vez por todas. En el otro lado de la linea, Phil lloraba. Nunca hubiera previsto que esto sucedería entre él y su nieto. Él pensó que hizo lo correcto, pero James le puso la benda en los ojos. Por dentro, se culpaba por decirle a Arnold que terminara el romance, y lo sentía terriblemente. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Despues que Arnold colgó, el telefono sonó otra vez. Pensó que era Phil, siguiendo con su vano y malgastado atento a pedirle el perdón, asi que Arnold cogió el telefono y estaba listo para arremeterle a Phil otra vez.

"¡¿Bueno?! ¡¿Que carajo quieres otra vez _tú_?!"

Pero en lugar de Phil, la voz era femenina.

"¡Asi no se trata a una muchacha, Arnold Shortman!"

En un instante, reconoció la voz.

"¡Candy!", dijo Arnold, espantado. "¡¿Donde estabas?! ¡Te he estado buscando por dias! Tengo que explicarte algo."

"No tienes," respondió Candy. "Es Helga Pataki, ¿verdad?"

Arnold estaba sorprendido. "¿Como supiste?", preguntó, sorprendido de que Candy supo.

"Un pajarito me lo contó," respondió.

La expresión de Arnold se endureció. "¿Me puedes decir_ cual_ pajarito?", preguntó, teniendo el presentimiento que su abuelo metió su nariz en el asunto.

Sin embargo, Candy estaba de buen humor. "¡No lo diré!", respondió.

Esto no calmó la ira de Arnold. "Acabo de tener un pleito con my abuelo," respondió. "Si te dijo algo sobre esto, entonces el te dió una versión distorcionada de la verdad-"

"No, no fué tu abuelo quien me dijo," respondió ella. "Fué otra persona. Despues de oir con quien Helga se va a casar, hize mi propia investigación sin depender de un tape que está pasando por ahí. Encontré algo inquietante - _sabes_ que antes de que nuestro 'amigo' se comprometiera, él-"

"Él estaba saliendo con la hermana de Helga," terminó por ella. "¿A que estás llegando?"

"¿No te parece raro?," ella preguntó. "Si combinas eso con el tape, te daras cuenta de lo que ocurre."

Arnold emepezó a pensar. Y entonces, se dió cuenta de un motivo espantoso - un motovo que jamás pensó que fuera posible.

"¡¿Venganza?!"

"Sip, asi es," Candy dijo. "Parece que nuestro 'amigito' no pudo aguantar la perdida, asi que decidió vengarse de la familia de Helga. En lo corto: Olga sale con James, ella lo deja, James planea vengarse, empieza a salir con Helga, y luego planea dejar las cuentas en cero usandola como el medio a un fin."

"¡Dios mío!", exclamó Arnold. "¿Porqué no se me ocurrio antes? Las piezas caben."

"Sip, las piezas caben," Candy dijo. "Pero ya es suficiente. ¡Tienes una misión que cumplir, hombrecito! Mi consejo: ¡no regreses a Hillwood hasta que traigas a Helga devuelta!"

Arnold estaba asombrado. "¿Ahora tú?", preguntó.

"Sip. Cuando oí que estabas planeando comitir suicidio allá en el parque Adirondack, mi ira hacia ti por dejarme se me fue. ¡¿En qué coño estabas pensando, yendo a comitir suicidio?! ¿No sabes que hay gente que se preocupan por tí?"

"Sí, lo sé - antes de que saltara al lago, me di cuenta de que hay mucha gente que quieren que me quede y pelée una pelea mejor. Asi que tiré la piedra en el lago, sin la soga. No pude hacerlo."

"En verdad yo me calmé despues de oir lo que le pasó a aquella muchacha. Ya que sé, ya estoy bien calmada. Esa muchacha se merece alguien bueno, como tú, para quedarse por el resto de sus vidas. Pero probablemente deberías irte - ¡el tiempo se está acabando!"

"Sí, gracias por el consejo."

"Arnold... ¡buena suerte!"

"¡Gracias!"

Y los dos colgaron. Entonces Arnold se levantó, y recogió todas sus cosas. Entonces cerró la cabaña por última vez.

"Tú que estás en el Alto Cielo," comenzó, "dame el valor que necesito, aunque tenga mucho. No dejes que James se salgue con la suya. Mantenme en Vuestra Misericorda, y Bendice lo que voy a hacer."

Despues de eso, se montó en el Packard abandonó el lugar por siempre. Juró jamás volver allí, al menos que fuera una vacación.

* * *

Arnold estaba corriendo por la I-87 y la I-287 por la noche. Por suerte, ya que el limite de velocidad fue finalmente removido (¡y a gran costo, también!) no hubo policías que lo cogieran a él en exceso de velocidad, pero igual, él manejó con cuidado, ya que el era muy atento. Era la noche, pero a él no le importaba, y él no podía descansar. Solo tenía una mision en mente: sacar a Helga de la casa, y prevenir de que James se casara con ella.

Ya era como las 3:00 AM cuando por fin llegó a Long Island. El Packard se paró al frente de la casa de James. Arnold se salió del Packard lo mas rapido que podía, pero él también tenía que entrar calladito. Él no podía arriesgar de que James lo encontrara y, asi, detener ambos a él y a Helga de salir.

Él saltó sobre la verja, y entonces el se acerco sigilosamente por el patio y miró por el _living room_. Decidió intentar abrir el _slide-in_ _door_ a la casa de James. Él logró subir el escalón que lo llevaba al cuarto. _¡Aquí voy!_, pensó Arnold. _¡Lo puedo hacer! ¡Puedo sacar a Helga de aquí!_ Rapidamente, pero sigilosamente, él se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

"¿Helga?", preguntó, con la esperanza de que ella estuviera allí. Sin embargo, si él pensaba que Helga estuvo allí todavía, lamentablemente estaba equivocado. Estaba ahí Edward, empacando el resto de la ropa de ella para la luna de miel.

"Hola, Arnold," Edward dijo indiferentemente, mientras le pasó por el lado con más de las cosas de Helga. Él entró en el cuarto de James. Arnold le siguió hasta allí.

Mientras hacia eso, Edward puso la montaña de cosas en un maletín que estaba en la cama, y fué a coger el telefono, y marcó el 911. "¿Donde está?", Arnold preguntó. Pero Edward no le estaba escuchando.

"Ponganme con la policía, por favor", Edward habló al parlante.

Arnold seguía caminando por alrededor. ¿Sería que Edward sabía donde estaba Helga? Le decidió preguntar a Edward.

"¡¿Donde está Helga?!", preguntó Arnold.

Edward alzó la vista hacia el por unos segundos. "Te atiendo enseguida, Arnold," le dijo, y entonces volvió al telefono. "Tienen un coche de patrulla en los alrededores del 1154 de World Street? Bien, há entrado aquí un ladrón. Un instante. Se lo preguntaré." Bajó el telefono y puso su atención hacia Arnold. "¿Vas armado?", le preguntó.

Arnold le miró estupefacto. ¿Significaría que Edward no le iba a ayudar?

En el entretanto, Edward regresó al telefono. "No, no creo que vaya armado. Gracias."

Colgó el telefono. Iba devuelta al closet. Estaba buscando mas de las cosas de James. Arnold estaba perdiendo su calma.

"¡¿Que le han hecho a Helga?!", exigió.

Edward siguio caminando al lado de él.

"Me parece que ya tenemos todo controlado, Arnold," Edward le dijo, todavía con su voz indiferente. Añadió, en un tono de voz ironico, "¿Quieres beber algo antes de irte?"

Arnold se estaba poniendo muy emocional, y también se estaba poniendo fúrico. Empezaba a darse cuenta, aunque todavía no comprendía, que James, Edward, y George, podrían haberle tendido una trampa.

"No podrás evitar que la vea, Edward," dijo Arnold, su temperamento empezando a hervir. "La amo."

Edward todavía no dió cara a Arnold mientras hablaba. Buscaba más cosas de James para poner en el maletín.

"Siento que no podamos invitarte a la boda," Edward le dijo en un tono de voz ironico, que sonaba ultra falso, "pero los preparativos se han hecho tan precipitadamente."

Casi tan pronto que Edward puso las cosas de su hermano en el maletín, Arnold perdió su paciencia y caminó hacia la cama.

"¡¿Qué diablos han tramado?!" exigió Arnold, quien volcó el maletín y sus contenidos.

Casi al mismo tiempo que hizo eso, Arnold y Edward oyeron los carros llegando, y un tono consabido de sirenas. Edward había llamado a la policía, de veras.

"Oh," Edward puso mala cara sarcasticamente, "me parece que ya no tienes tiempo de beber _nada._"

De repente, le llegó a Arnold. El tono de voz que Edward puso mientras hablaba con él; la llamada que Edward estaba haciendo, dizque había un ladrón medido en la casa... Arnold de repente pus juntos. Edward no estaba interesado en ayudarle salvar a Helga; de hecho, ¡James estaba tramando con Edward y George para _incriminar_ a Arnold con el movil de robo! ¡Un truco consabido! La situación se estaba poniendo como _Titánic_ y _El Graduado_. Por un lado, Arnold estaba en shock por esta revelación inmediata. Sin embargo por el otro lado, Arnold no estaba sorprendido, y estaba requete enojado por dentro. _Despues de todo, los Brighton-Lewis _siempre _ayudarían a sus propios,_ pensó Arnold, con amargura. _La mierda de los Good Ole' Boys. Me enferma._ Arnold se dio cuenta de que si él se quedaba un minuto mas, James y Edward definitivamente ganarían. Arnold _no estaba_ a punto de darles esa victoria. _¡No estaba!_

"¡La encontraré!", dijo Arnold, corriendo inmediatamente antes de que algo más vendría de la situación. Casi al mismo tiempo de que Arnold se había ido, Edward, todavía seguro de si mismo, decidio tirarle una ultima frase de despedida a Arnold.

"Lo dudo _mucho_," le dijo, con mucho veneno en su voz.

Por suerte, Arnold logró evitar a la policía cuando salió. Así, él empezó la carrera encontra del tiempo. Primero, el buscó por todo Hillwood de arriba para abajo, pero no pudo encontrar rastros ni de Helga, ni de James. Con un último esfuerzo, él fué, por la mañana, al club de millionarios de James. No encontro a nadie en la oficina de recepción, lo cual hizo su trabajo mas facil. Encontró a los miembros del club en el comedor. Uno de ellos hasta trajo a su perro para comer con ellos.

"¡Oye, chicos!", Arnold llamó. Al oir eso, pararon de comer y voltearon hacia él. "¿Alguno de ustedes sabe donde está James Brighton-Lewis?"

"Sí, se fue a media noche, para casarse", uno de los miembros del club dijo. Él despues volvió a comer su desayuno.

"¡El pobre debe haberse vuelto loco!" otro bromeó, Todos ellos se rieron de esta broma. El mismo Arnold se rió levemente.

"¿Saben dónde se celebra la boda?", dijo Arnold, todavía riendose entre dientes. "Es que yo debería asistir."

Uno de los miembros del club le respondió, "¿Porqué no se lo preguntas a Carter?"

La curiosidad de Arnold enarboló. "_¿Dónde_ puedo encontrar a ese Carter?", preguntó.

"Probablemente está en la cama," otro miembro del club respondió, añadiendo: "Siempre está en la cama."

"¡O hasta en el baño!", otro miembro del club añadio.

Al seguir este comentario, todo el mundo se rió, mientras que Arnold dió una sonrisa cortés antes de irse.

Unos momentos después, él estaba en el baño del club.

"¡Oye, Carter!", uno de los miembros del club gritó.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¿Sabes dónde se casa el grán hombre?"

"En Washington, D.C.", Carter respondió de su ducha.

_¡En Washington, D.C.!_, pensó Arnold. _¿Porqué no se me ocurrió antes? ¡Se me olvidó de que él trabajaba allá!_ Entonces él preguntó: "Y ¿_podrías_ decir en que lugar de Washington, D.C. se celebra la boda? Es que estoy invitado."

"¿En qué sitio de Washington, D.C.?", el miembro del club que le hablaba a Carter le preguntó.

"No lo sé," Carter respondió. "Quizas en dónde viven los padres de él, ¡o puede que en la casa de maternidad!"

Todos los miembros del club se rieron de eso. Otro miembro del club se volteo hacia Arnold.

"¿Vas a la boda?," le preguntó.

"Sí," Arnold le respondió.

"Bueno, pues," el miembro del club le dijo, "entonces dile que guarde un pedazo para mí..."

Los miembros del club se echaron a carcajadas al oir Arnold claramente estaba demostrando disgusto. El miembro del club que hizo la broma tuvo que clarificar: "¡Me refiero al pastel de boda, claro!"

Volvieron a echarse a carcajadas. Arnold se fué, bien disgustado con la broma. _Si uno de estos tipos tuvieran un amor que tendrían que pelear para salvar_, pensó, referiendose a Helga, al irse, _no estarían bromeando como están haciendo ahora._ Se montó otra vez en el Packard y se fué.

Arnold siguió conduciendo por la carretera. Él no se podía parar para nada, sabiendo muy bien que si una parada fuera hecha, sería el acabose. Siguió conduciendo hasta Washington, haciendo el viaje de 4 horas en tiempo perfecto. Helga y James se casaban en la tarde.

El Packard llegó a una gasolinera. Esta gasolinera, un Total, estaba bien mantenido. Arnold entró y vió a un asistente. Este estaba leyendo una revista de autos. Arnold corrió a donde estaba el asistente.

"¿Tiene telefono?", preguntó Arnold, casi sin aliento.

"Claro," el asistente apuntó a uno que estaba al lado de una pared.

Arnold inmediatamente fué allí. Encontró una guia de telefonos, y primero hojeó a la sección L, sin exito. Entonces el hojeó a la sección B (de "Brighton-Lewis") y encontró el numero telefonico. Metió una peseta en el telefono y marcó el numero. La conexión tomó unos momentos para conectar. Arnold golpeó el lado de la cabina de telefono. _Apura, por favor_, pensó Arnold, _o se me acabará mi mundo..._ En ese instante, la linea en el otro lado del telefono respondió.

"657-2306," dijo una voz femenina.

"¿Con quién hablo?"

"Consultorio del Senador Brighton-Lewis." _Lo que significa,_ Arnold pensó, _que ella es una recepcionista._

"Em, ¿está el Senador?", preguntó.

"No es posible hablar con él ahora," la recepcionista respondió. "Si quiere dejar recado-"

"¡Necesito saber dónde está!", insistó, interrumpiendola.

"Pues," la recepcionista dijo, "el Senador se encuentra en la boda de su hijo, pero creo que habrá terminado. Llegará de un momento a otro."

La desesperación agarró a Arnold, y él tenía que inventar una mentira muy convencente. Se le ocurrió una en el momento.

"Oigame," dijo Arnold. "Yo soy el tio del Senador Brighton-Lewis, el Reverendo Brighton-Lewis, y yo vení a celebrar la ceremonia. Acabo de llegar de Cape Cod, y se me olvidó en qué iglesia es." _¡Lo lograste, Shortman!_, pensó Arnold. _¡Ahora si que ella _no _te va a dar la dirección!_ Arnold no supo que fué lo que le hizo decir esa mentira, pero si le ayudaba a saber en dónde se casaban Helga y James, tenía que hacerlo. Ahora, sus chances con esa mentira eran pocas.

"Pues, no estoy segura," dijo la recepcionista, "pero creo que es la Iglesia Embassy, en la avenida Massachusetts."

_¡Se lo tragó! ¡Bien hecho, Arnold!_, pensó Arnold, ahora contento. "¡Gracias!", dijo, bien rapido, colgando antes de que la secretaria de James dijera algo más. Se dió la vuelta al asistente de la gasolinera.

"¡¿Dónde está la avenida Massachusetts?!", preguntó Arnold, casi sin aliento. El asistente de la gasolinera estabba sospechando algo, pero él decidió ayudarlo.

"La avenida Massachusetts...", titubeó por unos segundos. Arnold golpeó un escritorio en desesperación. "Está... está..." El asistente recupero su comportamiento. Por fin respondió: "Siga recto por esa carretera, y luego, tuerza a la derecha." Arnold le dió las gracias y volvió al coche. No había tiempo para perder. Sin embargo, el asistente de la gasolinera sabia que Arnold, clero o no (¡y Arnold Shortman _no_ lo era!), podría necesitar gasolina, sin importar si él tenía que llegar allá o no.

"¿No necesita gasolina, Padre?", preguntó el asistente mientras que Arnold se metía en el carro.

"No soy cura," dijo Arnold, todavía mintiendo, "soy un pastor." Había _algo_ cierto en las palabras de Arnold. Arnold Shortman _ni siquiera era_ un cura de verdad - él solo era un estudiante de colegio común y corriente, tratando de obtener de vuelta el amor de su vida.

Arnold rapidamente se fué. Logró llegar a 3 cuadras por la Calle 38. Sin embargo, al llegar a la cuarta cuadra, el Packard estaba empezando a caer de velocidad. Ya estaba siendo aparente que el problema de la gasolina - algo que Arnold no consideró yendo a la boda - volvió para atormentarle. El coche paró muerto, sin gasolina, en la quinta cuadra. Arnold intentó empezar el Packard, pero la situación no se resolvió. Arnold se dió cuenta de que solamenta había una cosa que hacer. Tendría que caminar las ultimas cuadras hasta que encontrara la iglesia - la única opción que él tenía. Si el Packard tendría que ser sacrificado - hasta el final de la boda, claro - para que Helga se escapara con él, entonces así era como tenía que ser. Que así sea. Con este razonamiento, Arnold prendió la luz de advertencia, indicando a cualquier coche que pasara que se mantengan lejos del Packard estraviado. Empezó a caminar hasta la iglesia.

Siguió corriendo por el resto del camino. Arnold tenía otra ventaja en respeto a eso; no sería tan inclinado politicamente, como lo era James (James era un aspirante a senador republicano conservador, a lo opuesto de Arnold, quien era un anarquista cristiano), pero sí hizo declaraciones politicas: él era un corredor de maratones para todas las carreras de relevo para curar al cancer. Él tenía mas furerza en su meñique que James tenía en su cuerpo; Arnold entrenó para aquellos maratones al ser un corredor de pista excelente en la intermedia y en colegio. Él pidió a estas agilidades que él adquirió para ayudarlo a llegar a la iglesia a tiempo, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. No sólo estaban esperando los padres de Helga por el resultado, sino que, como el sabía, el país entero también. _Parar la boda sería una declaración de lo más alto,_ pensó.

Despues de unos minutos, el corría por la calle. De repente, el vió una forma consabida a la vista. Era 3855 - ¡la iglesia Embassy! ¡Lo logró! Corrió a las puertas delanteras de la iglesia, pero se dió cuenta de que estaban cerradas. Dió la vuelta al alrededor del edificio, y logró encontrar una puerta por el lado, que no tenía seguro puesto. Entró a la iglesia, sin saber el diagrama. Encontró unas escaleras, las cuales el esperó que lo llevarian a alguna parte del altar. No estaba equivocado del todo - lo llevaron a un balcón. Solo esperaba no haber llegado tarde. Pero le falló el corazón cuando vió algo.

¡El pastor estaba cerrando el libro! ¡Llegó demasiado tarde! Helga y James ya se habían casado, y estaban besandose. ¡El trabajo de Arnold no sirvió para nada!

"¡Oh, no, Dios mio!", dijo Arnold, como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la barriga. "¡No!"

La organista empezó a tocar la _Marcha de Bodas_. Arnold estaba con el corazón roto. Había fallado a los padres de Helga, a sus amigos, y, más que todo, a Helga y a si mismo. El amor de su vida ya era de otro. Empezó a llorar. Sin embargo, tan pronto como él empezó a llorar, él se recordó de algo que los padres de Helga le habían dicho. "¡Ganala devuelta, cueste lo que cueste!", le habían dicho. A lo mejor no pudo haber parado la boda, pero _sí podría_ antentar algo que no concordaba con su caracter. ¿Se iba él a quedar allí y revolcarse en su miseria, y dejar que James se salga con la suya?

_¡No, no lo haría!_

Paró de llorar, y decidió hacer un último recurso.

"¡Helga!", gritó mientras él golpeaba las ventanas de plexiglas. "¡Helga! ¡Helga! ¡Helga!"

Los gritos de Arnold sorprendieron a todo el mundo: parientes de Helga (por razón de sus padres no poder asistir/haber sido expulsados); parientes de James, incluyendo a Edward; y hasta James y la misma Helga. Ella dió la vuelta y vió a Arnold golpeando las ventanas y gritando el nombre de Helga sin parar. Todo el mundo también lo vió.

"¿Quién es ese tipo en la ventana?", preguntó James, sin reconocer quién era en el principio.

El padre de James estaba bien enojado con el muchacho que estaba gritando, interrumpiendo lo que se supone que sea el dia más feliz del su hijo y su ahora-yerna. "¡Yo me encargaré de él!", dijó. Sin embargo, al momento que se estaba levantando, Edward estaba colocando a su padre devuelta a su asiento.

"Ha llegado tarde," Edward dijo arrogantemente.

Arnold siguió gritando el nombre de Helga y golpeando las ventanas. Helga estaba caminando hacia Arnold, sin importar de la diferencia entre los pisos que los separaban. Ella fué flanqueada por Edward, James, y el padre de los dos. Este estaba dando instrucciones, con la esperanza de prevenir a Arnold que se llevara a Helga con él.

"¡Parenlo!", dijo, "¡Tenemos que detenerlo!"

"¡Hay que hacerlo callar!", concordó James.

Sin embargo, Helga no estaba escuchando. Siguió caminando hacia la figura de Arnold en el balcón. James estaba tratando de decirle algo, pero ella no estaba escuchando. Lo único que podía oír era a Arnold gritando su nombre. Entonces ella se paró y dió la vuelta, y vió a Edward y a su padre furiosamente gritandoles a Arnold. James la cogió por el brazo y la estaba ordenando a hacer algo, lo que ella no podía entender.

De repente, ella empezó a darse cuenta. Si ella se quedaba casada con James, ella terminaría siendo una esposa trofeo, y nada más. Entonces, por un breve segundo, se acordó de todos los tiempos divertidos que Arnold y ella compartieron, desde tener 3 años los dos. Ella de veras lo _amaba._ Se acordó de todos los tiempos que tuvieron: FTi, su primer cita... se dió cuenta de que habia hecho mal. Y así, ella se atrevió - sí, _¡ella se atrevió!_ - a regresar esta "muestra" de afecto (aunque fuera torpe e inpromptu). Cogió su aliento, y gritó...

"_¡Arnold!_"

Lo amó otra vez. Lo gritó en el altar, en los techos, en todas partes. Ella lo gritó con la misma pasión, si no era más, que Arnold tuvo al gritar su nombre en el balcón.

De vuelta al balcón, Arnold estaba en shock y asombro, y estaba extremadamente feliz de que sus afectos fueron finalmente correspondidos. El voló por las escaleras hasta el altar, y probablemente también hubiera llegado, si no fuera por el padre de James bloqueando la puerta y su camino. El estaba extramadamente furioso con Arnold por haberle hecho esto a él - ¡a _él_, quién era un ex-senador y miembro de la comunidad! ¡Iba a hacer que Arnold las _pagara_ por hacer esto!

"¡Canalla!", gruñó. "¡Sinvergüenza!"

Arnold trató de irse por el lado saltando el riel del escalón, pero el fué agarrado.

"Te voy a matar," gruñó. Intentó estrangular a Arnold, y entonces, como Arnold logró salirse de esa llave, trató de meterle una llave de cabeza, lo que le quitó algo de fuerzas a Arnold. "¡Alto ahí!", le gruñó. "¡Quieto!" Afortunadamente, sin embargo, el padre de James no contó con una pared que resultó estar detras de dónde ellos estaban. Con mucha fuerza, Arnold lo empujó a la pared y logró librarse, y lo golpeó con un codazo en el plexo solar.

Los invitados estaban en horror al ver los eventos ocurrir. Al pestañar del ojo, Arnold corrió y le dió un cabetazo a George. Este se cayo en su trasero, y no pudo levantarse rapido. Arnold extendió su mano hacia Helga, y ella la cogió. Sin embargo, James no estaba a punto de ejar a Arnold escapar con su esposa - o la que él _creía_ que era su esposa. Él, seguido por Edward, la cogió por su brazo, tratando de quitarla de los brazos de Arnold.

"¡Helga, es demasiado tarde!", gritó James.

Sin embargo, ella estaba enojada. El hechizo ya estaba roto. ¿Qué se creía James que era, tratando de mandarla? La Helga anterior había vuelto, y en són de guerra. Sus ojos volvieron a su enojo tipico. Despues de que James le dijo que era demasiado tarde, Helga hablo rapidamente, y con un tono de voz mas feroz.

"_¡No para mi, zopenco!_"

Arnold no pudo aquantar una risa leve al oir esto. La reacción de James, sin embargo, fue bien diferente. Él empezo a bofetearla.

"¡Maldita zorra!", le gritó. Desafortunadamente para él, Arnold lo cacheó golpeandola. Arnold siempre se ofendió al ver hombres golpear a mujeres. Él cogió a James por su chaqueta.

"¡Dejala en paz!", le gritó de vuelta, y golpeó a James en la cara. Arnold entonces cogió una cruz que estaba al lado de la puerta, y empezó a moverla hacia los invitados. Helga tuvo que ponerse detras de Arnold para que James no la pudiera agarrar otra vez, y también para no meterse en el barullo.

"¡Fuera!", gritó Arnold. "¡Fuera! ¡Fuera!"

Los invitados estaban en shock al ver esto. Algunos de ellos estaban enojados con Arnold a causa de esto. Uno de ellos era James. Este llamó a Arnold "¡Maldito!", cual, aunque casi fue escondido por la conmoción de los otros invitados, fue igualmente discernible. Arnold siguió moviendo la cruz e siguió ordenando a todo el mundo que se alejaran. Despues de que hayan hecho eso, Arnold y Helga abrieron las puertas, y las cerraron rapidamente antes de que los demás pudieran salir. En un momento de pensamiento rapidamente bien inspirado, Arnold puso la cruz entre las manijas, así preveniendo a cualquiera la oportunidad de agarrarlos, Entonces ellos siguieron corriendo.

Siguieron corriendo hasta el patio, y de ahí hasta los portones, sin parar por nada. Solamente pararon para cojer un autobús que resultó venir por ahí, y ambos se montaron rapio. Arnold metió un billete de $10 en el cobrador (como no tenía una tarjeta de autobús para Washington DC). Entonces ellos se fueron a la parte trasera del autobús, y se sentaron allí mas rapido que ligero. Los dos todavía se estaban riendose en euforia por los eventos que acaban de ocurrir. Algunos de los pasajeros en el autobús los estaban mirando incrédulamente. Los dos, sin embargo, seguían en euforia. Sin embargo, sus caras empezaron a cambiar gradualmente de jubilación, a templadez, hasta incertidumbre total. Empezaron a darse cuenta de lo que ellos estaban haciendo.

"Bueno...", comenzó a hablar Helga.

"Bueno..."

"Bueno, ¿ahora qué?", preguntó Helga. "No quiero ser aguafiestas, Arnoldo, pero ¿_sí_ te das cuenta de que vamos a ser cazados por James y su familia? Estos tipos no perdonan, ni olvidan."

"De veras tengo eso en cuenta," respondió Arnold. "¿Tu crées que yo no hubiera hecho el viaje si yo no tomaba eso en consideración?"

"Yo no te _pedí_ que hicieras el viaje," ella le respondió. Arnold le dio una mirada. "¿Que miras? Es verdad."

"¿Sabías de que iba a comitir suicidio despues de que me abandonaste?", preguntó Arnold.

"Criminal, ¿de donde sacaste esa idea?"

"Yo te amaba."

Helga estaba un poco atónita.

"Es decir, _sigo_ amandote," Arnold se corrigió. "Te amo. Pero cuando te fuiste con James, perdi la voluntad de vivir, así que decidí tirarme en el lago Champlain para hacerles un favor a todos. Terminaron siendo tus padres y Brainy, al igual que pensamientos de mi abuela y Phoebe e mis padres para terminar de disuadirme. Pero seguía en una mala racha -"

"Tengo que corregirme," interrumpió Helga. "No te habré _pedido_, pero me hubiera gustado verte hacer el viaje. Pienso que mandé una llamada karmica de socorro y logró llegar," dijo, soltando una risita.

"Bueno, seguía en una mala racha," continuó Arnold. "Odiaba a mi mismo, a todo, y al mundo entero. Tus padres me convencieron a dar la milla extra. ¿Quieres saber lo que lo puso con broche de oro? Tuve una riña con mi abuelo, y mi ahora-ex-novia me dió permiso a ir aquí... y todo eso por una mujer que todavía amo. Asi que te perdono... ¿pero me perdonarías tú?"

"No hay nada que perdonar."

Entonces ellos se abrazaron. Despues de unos momentos de felicidad que ellos compartieron, Arnold se dió cuenta de algo. "¡Mierda!," dijo. "¡Se me olvidó!"

Helga lo miró con curiosidad. "¿Que pasa?"

"¡El Packard!", respondió. "Tuve que dejarlo en la calle 38. Tenemos que ponerle gasolina... lo _único_ que _no_ tome en consideración. ¡Tenemos que regresar!"

Helga asintió, entendiendo. "Te entiendo," dijo. "Pero mira, no podemos tomar el riesgo de coger la Massaschusetts y toparnos con cualquier Brighton-Lewis que encontremos."

Arnold entendió. "Lo sé, Estaba esperando de que ahí entrarías," dijo.

"Creía que nunca me lo preguntarías, zopenco," le dijo ella, con un sarcasmo falso. Entonces ella se puso seria otra vez. "He estado en esta ciudad varias veces. Lo conoszco como la palma de mi mano. Lo que tenemos que hacer es saber donde va el autobús. Pero antes de eso..."

"¿Sí?"

"Necesito que me hagas algo, cabelludo."

Arnold la miró. "¿Qué quieres?", le preguntó.

Ella tomó un aliento.

"Corta el dobladillo de mi vestido - hasta mis rodillas."

Con estas palabras, Arnold se arrodilló y agarró el dobladillo de su vestido de boda, y lo rompió al nivel de las rodillas, Esto le haría mas facil a Helga para poder caminar. Ella fue al conductor del autobús.

"Señor, ¿adonde vá este autobús?"

"Va hasta la calle 34."

Helga le dió las gracias, y, cuando la guagua paro a parada de la calle 34, se levantaron. Entonces, el conductor del autobús hizo algo inesperado: metió el billete de $10 devuelta al bolsillo de Arnold. Arnold le miró en shock.

"Lo necesitarás mas que lo necesitará este autobús," dijo el conductor.

Arnold todavía estaba en shock. "G-Gracias," titubeó.

"No me las des," dijo el conductor. "Ahora muevanse, ambos."

Arnold, todavía siendo el muchacho cortés, le dio la mano, y ambos Helga y é se bajaron. Nadie mas salió del autobús. El autobús entonces cerró sus puertas y se fué otra vez a otro destino. Los dos empezaron a caminar el trecho entero hasta la 38. La ruta, como la planeó Helga, era subir por la calle 34, luego por Woodley Road, y entonces bajar por la calle 38, donde el Pacakrd estaba. La caminata empezó sin ningún problema. Y entonces...

"Lo siento," dijo Helga, despues de unos momentos de silencio. Esto cogió a Arnold con sorpresa.

"¿De que estás arrepentida?"

"Dejarte como lo hice," respondió Helga. "No tuve ningún derecho en absoluto en hacer eso. ¡Lo siento!"

"Hey, no te preocupes," Arnold le respondió. "No hay problema."

"Sí, _sí lo hay_," ella respondió. "Si no hubiera hecho lo que hice, tú no te hubieras ido y haber hecho lo que hiciste. ¡No merezco tu perdón, de veras que no!"

Estaba empezando a llorar muy fuerte. Arnold no podía aguantar a nadie llorar, ni menos ella. Se le fue enfrente de ella y la sacudió.

"¡No digas eso!", gritó. "No quiero oirte decir que no mereces perdón. ¿Tú no eres una Pataki? ¡Contrólate! Por favor. No quiero verte llorar..."

Entonces la abrazó. Despues de unos momentos, soltaron su abrazo. Helga entonces dió una risa leve.

"Eres muy cursi con estas cosas, Arnoldo," le dijo, bromeando. "Pero ya estoy bien. No lloraré mas por esto. Cuenta conmigo."

Esto alegró a Arnold. Los dos continuaron caminando hacia la 38 felices.

"Bien, cabeza de balón," Helga comenzó, "¿que otros trucos se te ocurrieron?"

"¿De veras quieres saber?", respondió Arnold.

Se reían mientras siguieron caminando.

* * *

De vuelta en Hillwood, hubo una celebración. Muchos de los amigos de Arnold (y de Helga) estaban celebrando - no la boda, sino la fuga. La casa anterior de Helga estaba llena de alegría. Despues de que Arnold se fuera para buscarla, sus padres volvieron a casa y estaban junto a la TV. Por alguna razón rara, James quería que la boda fuera transmitida en vivo por la tele, como si él fuera el principe Carlos, y Helga fuera Diana Spencer. Su sueño se convirtió en una pesadilla en el momento cuando apareció Arnold y se la llevó de vuelta. _Y todo ocurriendo por televisión en vivo._

Al empezar, cuando Helga y James dijeron sus votos, los padres de Helga estaban horrorizados, tal como lo estaba Arnold; sin embargo, cuando oyeron a Arnold gritando "¡Helga!" sin parar, seguido por el grito de "¡Arnold!" de parte de Helga, ellos sabian en ese instante que la suerte estaba echada. Helga _no iba_ a pasar un día consumando su relación con James, _de ninguna manera._ Y peor: No solo se quedó James sin una esposa, ¡se quedó con las ganas de sacar del cerdito Pataki! Fué la _peor_ humillación. A todos que estaban allí, esto les dió placer.

"Ahora lo que queda," dijo Bob, "es que ellos se junten con el plan de contingencia."

* * *

De vuelta en Washington D.C. Despues de caminar por 30 minutos, Arnold y Helga lograron llegar al Packard. No había sido tocado desde que Arnold lo dejó.

"¿Y bien, Arnold?", preguntó Helga. "¿Tienes ideas brillantes?"

"Solo una," respondió Arnold, "tenemos que empujar el coche hasta la gasolinera mas cercana, o llamar a una grúa, pero sabiendo que James practicamente es el dueño de todo, no creo que tengamos opciones mas que quedarnos aquí". Suspiró. "Deseo haber condiderado esto."

Helga se sentó al lado de él. "Lo _has_ considerado," ella dijo. "Lograste recuperarte y me sacaste de un problema del cual yo no tuve control."

Pasaron unos momentos, y luego oyeron al sonido de un camión, seguido por el claxón. Una figura que estaba dentro del camión habló.

"Pensé que ustedes necesitarían ayuda."

Miraron hacia arriba y reconocieron la figura. De una forma u otra, Wolfgang lo logró. Estaban sorprendidos al verlo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?", preguntó Arnold, sorprendido.

"Rescatandolos, por supuesto," respondió Wolfgang. "Por otro lado, tengo familia aqui. No te equivoces, cara de balón: aquí en el D.C. no es politicas todo el tiempo. _Hay_ gente mas allá de los escalones de marmol. Pero basta ya," dijo. "Vine a traerles gasolina." Apuntó a 20 galones portatiles de gasolinaque estaban por la parte de atras de su camioneta. Las bajó todas, y las puso en el piso. "Las necesitaran para volver a casa. En este instante, no pueden confíar en nadie en este lugar."

"¿Porqué dices eso?", preguntó Helga incredulamente.

"¿Porqué?", repitió Wolfgang. "¿No han oído las noticias? Aquella sanguijuela, James Brighton-Lewis, está buscando sangre, las vuestras. Miren."

Así dicho, sacó su celular 4G con conexión al internet, y mostró a Arnold y a Helga lo que estaba diciendo. De una forma u otra, Wolfgang logró coger una señal de la CNN. Pero eso es punto y aparte. ¿Quien aparecería en la CNN, sino un cierto James Brighton-Lewis? Él estaba requete mosqueado con Arnold y con Helga por haberse echado a la fuga.

"Creo que debería decir esto," dijo James, tan seguro de si mismo. "Contacté al FBI, y ninguno de los dos saldrán de D.C. sin montar resistencia. Y para Arnold Shortman, quien sé que va a ver esto, te tengo un mensaje: devuelveme a mi esposa. Tuviste tuschances con Helga, y los _fallaste._ Ella no quiere estar contigo; ella me quiere. Si no la devuelves en este instante, te aseguro de que haré de tu vida un infierno. Te vas a arrepentir por hacer esto. Puedo hacer que te arresten por rapto, y no podrás salir de la carcel por el resto de tu vida. Por otro lado, si me devuelves a mi esposa, puedo renunciar los cargos, y tu adorada familia, o lo que quede, no tentrá que sufrir. Las cosas serán más faciles si tú simplemente la devuelves en este instante. Y a Helga, cariño mio: No te preocupues. Te tendré de vuelta y nos olvidaremos de este incidente horrible. ¡Cuidate!"

Helga se mofó de esto.

"Criminal, él piensa _de veras_ que voy a volver a él," dijo. "¡Cabrón ingreido!"

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo," concordó Arnold. "Usualmente, intentaría hacer una obra de buena caridad, pero no está pidiendo una obra de caridad. Está tratando de poner una familia en la bancarrota y ponerlos de patitas en la calle. _De ninguna manera_ se lo permitiré."

"¿De qué hablas?", Wolfgang preguntó, incredulo.

Arnold tomó a Wolfgang por un lado, fuera del alcance del oído de Helga.

"No sé si sabes," dijo Arnold, "pero hay algo bien fuerte. James está tratando de no solamente hundir la familia de Helga, sino que resulta que tiene móvil de venganza. Olga y él tuvieron problemas durante la relación, y ha estado obsesionado con el fin de la relación. La idea de poner la familia en la bancarrota surgió de estos sentimientos de venganza que nacieron en él. Quería usar a Helga como el medio para hundir a su familia."

"Diantres, eso es la mierda," respondió Wolfgang.

Los dos caminaron de vuelta al Packard.

"Pero no respondió una pregunta," dijo Arnold. "¿Como sabías que estabamos especificamente aquí?"

Wolfgang se rió levemente. "Bueno," dijo, todavía riendose, "diría que mejor chequees tu guantera."

Arnold estaba estupefacto. "¿Qué hay en ella?", preguntó.

"Ven, te mostraré," respondió Wolfgang. Arnold y él fueron por el lado del Packard, y ahí fue cuando Wolfgang abrió la guantera, y mira bien: un celular, propiedad de la tienda de Bob Pataki, se podía ver. Había sido puesto, probablemente por Bob o Brian, en modo GPS-Tracer. Arnold inmediatamente se dió cuenta de lo que era.

"¡Justo en caso de que se me acabara la gasolina!", suspiró.

Entonces Helga vino hacia adelante, y vió la obra de su padre. Ella estaba asombrada también.

"¡Bien hecho, Bob!", dijo.

Arnold tomó a Wolfgang por el lado otra ves, y se fueron del alcance del oído de Helga.

"Y bien, ¿_cuanto sabes_ de lo que pasó?", preguntó Arnold, un poco enojado con esto.

"¿Quieres la verdad?", preguntó Wolfgang retóricamente. "Bien, Bob me lo contó _todo_, al igual que lo hizo aquel tipo, Brainy, pero lo de la venganza, eso no lo sabía - ahora es que lo oigo de tí. Pero, en serio," alzó su voz, "ustedes _necesitan_ meter esa gasolina en aquel tanque. Pueden tener mi celular si quieren, por cortesía de Big Bob también, y yo le devolveré el que ustedes tienen."

"OK," respondió Arnold.

"¿Y tú?", preguntó Helga. "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Oh, lo que siempre he hecho," respondió Wolfgang, "salir peleando de esto, lo que _hare_."

Entonces le dieron la mano, y se fue. Arnold y Helga fueron entonces a llenar el tanque del Packard.

"Sabes," comenzó Arnold, mientras llenaba el primer galón, "ya me gusta, de veras. Deseo que hubieran otros como él. No sé cuales fueron los cambios que le pasaron, pero se puede fiar."

"Sí," respondió Helga. "A pesar de su altura...", añadió, riendose levemente.

Despues de haber puesto todos los galones al tanque, finalmente empezaron a moverse. Pero fueron a un motel, donde por suerte no fueron reconocidos.

* * *

De vuelta en la iglesia, unos momentos despues de haber escapado Arnold y Helga, James estaba enojado.

_¡Esa zorra miserable!_, pensó James, refiriendose de Helga. _¡¿Como se atreve fugarse así?! Si quiere su amante bueno-para-nada y pervertido, pues bien, que se quede con él. No quise hacer esto... pero creo que lo haré. ¡Arnold, me las _pagarás_!_

Entonces cogió el telefono y puso una llamada.

"¿Hablo con el FBI?, preguntó James. "Sí, soy el senador junior James Brighton-Lewis, llamando de la iglesia Embassy. (...) ¿Como _crées_ que estoy? ¡Ese canallita de Arnold Shortman se fugó con mi esposa! (...) ¡Vino sin anunciarse, y se llevó a mi esposa sin aviso, como un ladrón! (...) ¡Quiero que se prepare una _caza_! (...) El tipo es peligroso, y definitivo peleará por salir del D.C. (...) ¡Gracias! ¡Oiré de _ustedes_ despues!"

Colgó. Entonces dió la entrevista con CNN. Unos momentos despues, unos oficieros del FBI entraron... arrastrando a alguien.

Desafortunadamente, a Wolfgang lo atraparon "in fraganti" mientras iba a la casa de su familia. El FBI no lo llevaron a sus oficinas, sino que al lugar en donde estaba James. James ordenó que lo soltaran.

"Bueno," comenzó James, "indica tu precio, y _sí_ te soltaré, y me puedes ayudar a atrapar a esos 2 traidores. Es decir... a lo mejor se fugaron ya a otra parte. No les importas. Lo que les importan es como aparentarse. ¿Qué dices?"

Wolfgang se rió levemente con ironía.

"¿En serio?", preguntó.

James todavía estaba sonriendo. Pero su sonrisa se le iría de la cara cuando oyó lo siguiente.

"¿En serio piensas que voy a traicionar a Arnold, cabrón?" preguntó Wolfgang retóricamente. "Pero el dinero suena bien... pero yá a mí no me interesa ganar dinero. Mira, yo _sé_ lo que intendes hacerle al padre de Helga. En otra edad, lo hubiera hecho si seguía siendo un mamón. Pero los tiempos han cambiado, panita. No puedes tomar venganza porque la hermana de una muchacha te dejó. Tú eres de lo mas bajo, panita. Yo ni siquiera haría lo que estás planeando en hacerles. Eres un enfermo, James Brighton-Lewis. Y tú lo sabes."

James se enojó.

"Oyeme bien," dijo entre dientes. "¿Sabes con quien estás jodiendo? Puedo hacer tu vida miserable si no me ayudas."

"Callate," dijo Wolfgang. "No me importa. Me vale madre si me das la pena de muerte - pero no traicionaré a mis amigos de ninguna manera. Habrás endulzado a Phil y a Gerald, pero no endulzarás a nadie más. En questión de la mierda del 'no les importas': podrá ser, pero yo les dije que no miren hacia atrás. Si miran hacia atrás, serán derrotados. Y lo de aparentarse... Mirate en el espejo, mi pana. Tú estás haciendo lo mismo, lo único es que tú estás escondiendote en el disfráz de senador. Tú no eres un senador, cabrón - lo que eres es un fucking _rufián._"

James les ordenó que se lo llevaran. Mientras se iban, James estaba pensando.

_¿De veras _soy _rufián?_, se preguntó. _¿_De veras_ estoy usando mi poder simplemente porque ella me dejó?_ Entonces sacó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. _¡No, claro que no! Despues de todo, gente como ese morón solamente les encanta presumir. Helga _será_ mia, su familia _sufrirá_ por los errores de la hija mayor, y Arnold_ pasará el resto de su vida natural_ en la carcel. Jamás me ha venido claro._

Sin embargo, nada lo pudo preparar para lo que vendría.

* * *

De vuelta en Hillwood, los padres de Helga escucharon las noticias mientras acontecían. La emisión de CNN cambió de "Arnold Shortman acaba de raptar a Helga G.P. Brighton-Lewis" a "Empezó la caza de Arnold Shortman." Las noticias estaban poniendose ridiculas.

_Si los noticieros supieran el _porqué _Helga se tuvo que fugar con él_, pensó Miriam, tristemente, _no serían precipitados a juzgar a Arnold como lo hacen._

Mientras los noticieros seguían dando sus opiniones, Bob empezó a pensar en la mejor manera de parar los cargos que James estaba a punto de imponer a su amigo recién hecho.

_¿En serio, James?_, pensó. _¿De veras quieres hacer esto? ¿No sabes que lidiar conmigo es lidiar con una cobra? Pues, dos pueden jugar el mismo juego._

Se levantó y se excusó. Mientras hacía eso, James volvió a aparecer. Muchos de los amigos de Arnold y Helga lo estaban abucheando, así amortigando lo James tenía que decir.

_Nunca me gustó de todos modos_, pensó Phoebe mientras abucheaba. _Helga, espero que tú y Arnold esten felices. ¡Vuelvan ya!_

En el entretanto, Bob se fue arriba para hacer una llamada a alguien que no esperó usar, ya que nunca los usó por años. Sin el conocimiento de James o los demás Brighton-Lewis, Bob Pataki tuvo un contacto en el FBI - no solo como el medio para mantener su familia a salvo, sino para tambien ayudar en cosas. No era el hombre mas influencial en Hillwood (prefería que la alcaldesa hiciera lo suyo), pero era un agente en entrenamiento para el FBI, hasta que decidió irse y casarse. Nunca pensó que sus conexiones en el FBI funcionarian en esto, pero con James cantando su mierda, pero en tiempos desesperados, se requierían medidas desesperadas e implacables.

Y así, con esa mentalidad, Bob llamó a Thierry Rune Sabinsky, un viejo amigo de Bob mientras estaba en el FBI.

"¡Thierry!", saludó Bob. "¡Soy yo, Robert Pataki! ¿Te acuerdas de mí?"

"¡Ah, sí, me acuerdo!", respondió Thierry. "¿Como va todo?"

"No está mal, supongo. ¿Y a tí?"

"Igual. ¿Es verdad que tu hija se casó y luego fué raptada?", preguntó Thierry.

"Por eso mismo te estoy llamando," respondió Bob. "Estoy llamando para hacer mi primer favor de ustedes."

"¿Cual es?"

"Paren la caza de Arnold Shortman."

Un silencio cernía en la conversación.

"Sabes lo que estás pidiendo, ¿verdad?", preguntó Thierry. "No quiero que te metas en problemas por complicidad con el que raptó a tu hija."

"Antes de que continues," respondió Bob, "vamos a aclarar el cuento. Sí, fué raptada, pero porque _yo_ lo pedí. Yo me di cuenta de algunas cosas sobre tu amigo, James Brighton-Lewis, que te vas a cagar. Resulta que nuestro queridisisimo politico es un estafador también. El planeaba estafarnos nuestro dinero y dejarnos en la cuneta, e iba a hacerlo usando nuestra propia hija. Dando me cuenta de esto, intenté cancelar la boda con James, pero él cambió la fecha para hoy. Asi que pedí al señorito Shortman que vaya y la saque de la boda, algo que logró hacer, como puedes ver."

"Bueno," dijo Thierry, "veré lo que puedo hacer. Pero, ¿que quieres que diga el resto del Buró?"

"Que digan nada," dijo Bob. "Yo mismo me engargaré de James si vuelve a dar problemas. Simplemente dile al resto del FBI que paren la caza de Shortman."

"Okay, lo intentaré."

"Gracias."

Con eso, Bob colgó el telephono y volvió para abajo y se reunió con todos.

"Bien," dijo Bob, "ya está hecho."

La banda lo vió con asombro. "¿Qué está hecho?", preguntó Phoebe.

Bob le dió una mueca. "Ya lo verás," respondió.

Unos momentos después, las palabras de Bob resultarían ser proféticas. El director del FBI apareció en el podio.

"Damas y caballeros, en este momento, hemos recibido una llamada anónima que cambia la perspectiva de nuestra investigación. Aparece que nosotros hicimos un grande error en montar una caza con muy poca información. El informante dio la indicación de que la caza fue hecha por puro egoismo. En este instante, estoy parando la caza de Arnold Shortman a causa de falta de evidencia. Esperamos que los partidos involucrados nos perdonen por los problemas que causamos, y que acepten nuestras humildes disculpas. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir ahora." Entonces se fue del podio.

Al momento que se fue el director del podio, la casa entera se echó a aclamación. Fué otra humillación en la vida de James Brighton-Lewis. El FBI eran a los que iba James para mantener su vida... y ahora, les acaban de rehusar a ayudarlo.

"¿Como lograste que los dejaran en paz?", preguntó Phoebe.

Bob le guiñó. "Un secreto del trabajo," bromeó. Phoebe se le quedó mirando. Bob entonces se rindió.

"Ya, te lo diré," dijo. "Tengo un contacto en el FBI desde que yo era joven y trabaje como un interno allí. Yo ni pensé que los necesitaría. Pero cuando se está lidiando con un buitre como James. se necesita toda ayuda. Así que puse un favor, y ya ves."

"Pero ¿eso no exacerbará la situacion?", preguntó Phoebe.

"A lo mejor," Bob meditó, "a lo mejor no. Yo lo que se es que James esta jugando con la paciencia mia, la de Arnold, y la de Helga, y se está acabando."

La banda siguió celebrando. El único que no estaba celebrando era Phil. Seguía preocupado por Arnold, tomando en cuenta que James todavía era una persona poderosa. Seguía pensando. Que también buscaba el perdón de Arnold era también un problema, ya que él lo hirió y le avergonzó.

* * *

De vuelta en Washington D.C., James, al oir lo que hizo el FBI, decidió que alguna gente iban a pagar por dejar que eso pase. Tres amigos de él que eran del FBI, quienes le sirvieron bien, estaban parados en el altar donde se casó con su "esposa" hace unas horas atrás. No estaban felices con los prospectos de ver a su jefe.

"_¡¿Qué?!_", gritó. "¡¿Me están diciendo que no pueden continuar la busqueda por causa de sus jefes?! ¡¿Para qué carajo les pago?!"

Uno de los agentes estaba meandose del miedo. "Lo hicimos," titubeó, "¡pero nos dieron ordenes de cesar!"

"¡Fuckingescorias inutiles!", James gritó enojado. "¡Si no pueden hacer un trabajo simple, se pueden ir! ¡Están despedidos!" Entonces los tiró a todos fuera de la iglesia. James estaba caminando por todas partes. Decidió llamar al padre de la novia - Bob Pataki.

En Hillwood, Bob estaba esperando la llamada, algo que el anticipó cuando basicamente hizo que el FBI cancelaran la busqueda por su hija menor y Arnold. Él cogió el telefono con indiferencia.

"¿Quiubole?"

"¡¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento," comenzó James, "de que estoy siendo jodido magníficamente?!"

"¡Porqué lo _estás siendo_, James!", Bob respondió.

"¡_Mierdita_ miserable!", James dijo enojado. "¡¿Se te olvidó que teníamos un trato?! ¡Se suponía que _apoyaras_ mi boda con Helga, no que me traicionaras asi!"

Al oir esto, Bob se enojó. "¡Hey! ¡Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey! ¡Te dije que esto iba a pasar si te casabas con mi hija! Si no estuvieras tan precipitado al colgar, sabrías el porqué no te iba a dejar... pero por otro lado, ¡sé lo que planeas hacer a nuestra familia _y_ a mi propia hija!"

James fingió ignorancia. "¿De qué estás hablando?

"Creo que sabes."

"No, no lo _sé_, Bob," respondió James. "¿Me puedes, por favor, iluminarme?"

"¡Planeas poner a mi familia en bancarrota, usando a Helga como los medios a un fin!"

Por fuera, James seguía fingiendo ser ignorante, pero por dentro, estaba en shock. ¿Como pudo este ignoramus (del punto de vista de James) haberse dado cuenta? - ¡si no era por parte de aquel tipo con el recorte zumbido! _¡Debí haberle sacado la mierda cuando todavía pude!_, pensó James.

"Es la primera vez que oigo esto," dijo James, aun fingiendo ser ignorante. "Te aseguro que esa no es mi intención-"

"¡No me _mientas_, James!", Bob gritó enojado. "¡Lo tengo por hecho! Te _hundiré_ si te _atreves_ intentar a herir o a Arnold o a mi hija."

"Oyete," James respondió con veneno en su voz. _Ahi salió el verdadero James_, pensó Bob. "_Jamás_ te preocupaste por Helga, jamás _cuidaste_ a Helga, y, seamos sinceros: _jamas te importó_ _ni un carajo_ Helga. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué te hace pensar que Arnold o tú tienen chances en pararme? Eres un puñetero adicto al trabajo que ni mira a su hija menor en la cara. ¿Piensas que me puedes parar? Ni siquiera puedes cometir a tu propia familia."

"Quizás," respondió Bob, "pero he aprendido que a veces, la mejor manera de hacer tus lazos fuertes es _pelear_. Planeo pelear por ver que mi hija sea tratada bien, y me aseguraré de que no te salgas con las tuyas con lo que intentas hacer."

James se mofó de esto. "¿Tú y cuantos más?"

Bob se rió levemente. "Solo yo. De una manera u otra, aprenderás que lidiar con los Patakis es como lidiar con una cobra."

Colgó. James tiró su telefono al piso, disgustado.

Unos momentos despues, vino Edward, con una expresión neutra en su cara.

"Tengo buenas noticias, y malas noticias," dijo. "¿Cuales quieres primero?"

"Las malas."

"Bueno, se dividen en dos partes. Primero: ¿Sabes aquel tipo que ayudó a los dos chicos? El FBI lo soltaron."

James no se molestó con aquellas noticias. _Pues bien_, pensó. _Probablemente tendrá un cuento bueno para contarles a esa gente. Pero que se joda._ "¿Y las otras malas noticias?", preguntó.

"Nuestro padre se puso mal despues de la boda. Va a estar en el hospital por buen tiempo," dijo Edward, casi llorando.

James bajó su cabeza en tristeza. Cierto, él y su padre no tenían buena relación, pero todavía se respetaban el uno al otro. Quería ser senador despues de haber visto a su padre en acción. Sirvió la mitad de un termino, y dejó a su padre terminar la otra mitad, mientras preparada ser re-elegido despues de haber ganado más experiencia y haber pulido sus calidades. Pero ahora, no se veia bien.

"¿Cuales son las buenas noticias?"

"Bueno, las buenas noticias son que serás senador actuante, en vista de esta situación."

James se alegró al oir esto.

"¿Cuando empiezo?", preguntó.

"Efectivamente enseguida," respondió Edward, "si no dejas que tus sentimientos interfieran con tu trabajo..."

Entonces James abrazó a Edward, y cogió el telefono. Marcó dos numeros: el de Bob, y el de Arnold. Decidió circumventar al CNN, ya que sabía que el CNN entonces usarían sus palabras en contra de él. Iba a hablar con las 2 personas que lo arruinaron. Ambos contestaron, y fueron saludados por la cara maniaca de James. Empezó a hablar en un tono de voz maligno.

"Bob... Arnold... Helga... Esto no ha terminado, _ni crean_ que se acabó. ¿Te preocupas que no tienes tiempo para parar a oler las rosas? No te preocupes, Bob Pataki... ¡Te voy a dar un _funeral_ de rosas! ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? Pues bien, jugaré contigo. Ustedes tres me las pagarán, creanme." Entonces se rió amenazantemente. Entonces añadió igual de amenazante, "¡Tengan buen dia!" Colgó.

Al llegar eso, Bob decidió tomar riendas en el asunto. Le puso una llamada a Louie Siller. Louie era en nuevo director de finanzas de la tienda de Bob despues de que Nick, por enésima vez, se demostró no merecedor del trabajo. Louie, al igual que Arnold, estaba en shock de que Bob le ofrecería dinero, pero a lo opuesto de Arnold, quien lo aceptó despues de ser presionado, Louie simplemente rehusó, e siguió _insistiendo_ que Bob no le diera dinero. Estas eran pruebas de lealtad hechas por Bob - ambos las pasaron. Regresando a Louie - Louie, a lo opuesto de Nick, dependía más en el trabajo que en el dinero.

Pero volvamos al cuento. Louie cogió el telefono.

"Louie, soy yo," Bob dijo. "¿Donde estás?"

"En la tienda," dijo Louie. "¿Por qué me lo preguntas?"

"Quedate ahí," respondió Bob. "Estaré allí en unos momentos. Y continuando, quiero que trabajes con alguien que he llegado a depender. ¿Te será un problema?"

"No, ni en absoluto," dijo Louie, feliz. "Te veré en un poco." Colgaron.

Entonces Bob decidió llamar a Brian.

"¿Brian? Soy Big Bob."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Cuanto te toma haquear a un sistema de satelites? ¿Por lo menos en setear las computadoras?", preguntó Bob.

"Como dos horas, más o menos," dijo Brian. "¿Por qué me lo preguntas?"

"Llegó la hora que compruebes to apodo," dijo. "Ven al emporio de beepers. Un tipo llamado Louie te ayudará a setear las cosas. Y _trae el tape._"

"Una pregunta," dijo Brian, "¿James ha estado hablando mierda? Sin ofender..."

"Sí, y acaba de amenazar a Helga, a Arnold, y a mí con un 'funeral de rosas'. Llego la hora de poner a James en su lugar, de una vez por todas..."

De vuelta en D.C., despues de haber salido del motel, Arnold y Helga estaban emprendiendo el camino de vuelta a Hillwood. Ellos estaban desconcertados con el tono de voz maníaco en el que había hablado James.

"¿Un funeral de rosas?", preguntó Helga. "¡Definitivo que este tipo es un _marica_!"

Sin embargo, Arnold no estaba seguro. "Puedo percebir una amenaza cuando la hay," dijo. "¿No dijiste que no perdonaría ni olvidaría?"

"Claro que lo dije; ¿no pudiste percebir que estaba siendo sarcastica?"

Arnold se rió levemente de esto. Los dos, sin embargo, seguían preocupados de lo que James les haría tan pronto llegaban a Hillwood. Sin embargo, mientras cogían la carretera que los llevaban a la I-95, y así a casa, no sabían que Bob Pataki estaba tomando medidas para mantener la seguridad de los dos.

* * *

Practicamente dos horas después, Bob estaba en el emporio de beepers. Trajo a Brian y a Louie. Louie estaba preparando a Bob para una aparición sorpresa.

"Louie," dijo Bob, "cuando yo dé la orden, asegurate de que la señal entre por completo, ¿OK?"

"Seguro, Sr. Pataki," respondió Louie.

"Sabía que podía contar contigo," dijo Bob contento.

En ese momento, decidió llamar a su hija y a su amante - es decir, a Helga y a Arnold, que estaban de camino de vuelta.

"Hola, señorita," dijo Bob. "¿Como van las cosas?"

"Van bien, Bob - quiero decir, Papá," respondió. "No he tenido la oportunidad de darte las gracias."

"Bueno, no me agradezcas," dijo Bob, "agradece a tu amante. Por cierto, ustedes no se han enterado, ¿o sí?"

"Sí," Helga respondió. "Nos hemos enterado. El tipo esta prometiendo un 'funeral de rosas', o lo que sea. Y también oí que volvió a ser senador. Ay, Dios, ¡_de veras _odio a ese tipo!"

"No solo eso," añadió Bob. "Sigue cantando su mierda, diciendo que ha involucrado al FBI otra vez, y que tiene cazadores de recompenza buscandolos, asi que tengan cuidado, _ambos ustedes._ Yo voy a intentar ponerlo en su lugar."

"No hay problema, Bob," respondió Arnold, "¡pero debieras ir a hacer lo que vayas a hacer, y _rapido_!"

"Claro, lo haré," dijo Bob. "Los veré en unas horas más, entonces."

"¡Adios!", dijeron ambos.

"Adios," Bob dijo, y entonces fijo su atención a la pantalla una vez mas. James seguía enojado con Arnold y con Helga, y con Bob por extensión, por haber saboteado sus planes.

"¿De veras piensas que me escapaste?", preguntó James, fúrico. "Bueno, Arnold, ¡no te escapaste de mi! ¡Soy el senador nuevo, y si no la traes de vuelta, puedo hacer tu vida bien dura! ¿Todavia no entiendes? ¡No estoy a punto de rendir lo que mas quiero! ¡_Siempre_ obtengo lo que quiero! Y eso incluye a Helga. ¡Si no la traes de vuelta, _voy_ a tomar medidas _extremas_, y puedo asegurar de que te den lo máximo, o _peor aún_, la pena de muerte! Quiero de vuelta a mi esposa. Sé que la escondiste en algún lugar. ¡La _voy_ a encontrar, Arnold, y maldecirás haber nacido! ¡Maldecirás el día que decidiste meterte conmigo!"

Bob se estaba riendo de esto, pero no por estar de acuerdo - se estaba riendo porque ya estaba harto de juegos continuos de James en contra de todos con los que se asoció Bob. En unos segundos, James se convertiría en el hazmereir del país entero.

"Bueno, James," pensó en voz alta, "¡_no fué_ un placer conocerte! ¡Vas a conocer el precio por joder conmigo, zopenco!"

Entonces le dió la seña que prendieran la señal, ya conectada a una serie acomplejada de computadoras y satelites. En esto, contó con la ayuda de Brian - él, al lado de Louie, lograron conectar dichas series de matrices satelite y computadoras, y haquearon al satelite de la CNN. Louie prendió la señal. En ese momento, una interrupción del circuito empezó. La imagen de James Brighton-Lewis fué reemplazada por la de Bob Pataki, sentado en su trono con una taza de chocolate caliente (no bebía alcohol), y con toda su regália del Rey de los Beepers. Normalmente, uno pensaría que Bob estaba apunto de hacer sus comericales de mierda. Pero, dadas la circumstancias, Bob no iba a hacer un comercial: Bob iba a arremeter a una cierta familia que quería estafarle. Solía ser Republicano Conservativo, pero las tácticas de James con la familia de Bob ya iban demasiado lejos. Despues de asegurarse de que haya pasado a James por el rolo, cambiaría al Partido Democratico - igual de conservativo, pero creyendo en ideas libertarias. Pero por el momento, Bob iba a atacar a James por ser un gilipollas total.

"Hola, otra vez. Soy yo, Bob Pataki," anunció. "¡He vue-e-e-e-eltooo!" Tomó un sip de su taza.

"Como muchos de ustedes saben," Bob continuó, "tengo fama de fanfarrón con equipos de comunicación. Pero esta noche, quiero tomar el tiempo para felicitar a James Brighton-Lewis al acender al gobierno. ¡James Brighton-Lewis: siempre en la vanguardia, descubriendo el gobierno unos meses _después_ de descubrir la novia de tu amigo!" Bob se rió de esto y tomó un sip de su taza.

"¿Cuales son las diferencias entre James Brighton-Lewis y yo?", preguntó Bob. "Veamos: Tomo tu dinero al no darte devoluciones... y soy un villano; James Brighton-Lewis toma tu dinero al _hacer_ campañas, y luego _lo usa_ para fundar _sus_ guerras y tener romances... ¡y _él_ es Hombre del Año!" Volvió a reirse, y tomó otro sip de su tasa.

"Para hacer una película sobre mí interesante," continuó Bob, "tuvieron que inventar cosas; para hacer una película sobre James Brighton-Lewis, simplemente pa' mantenerla en 'R', ¡tendrán que _quitar_ cosas!" Volvió a reirse, y tomó otro sip de su taza.

"Pero en serio, mi gente," continuó Bob, "James Brighton-Lewis es muy intrigante. Digo, verdaderamente intrigante, muy maligno, pone a Scheck como un gilipollas. En serio, James: ¡¿trataste de estafarme?! Mala movida, esa. ¿Y trataste de hacer que _arrestaran_ a mi amigo? ¿Pa' qué? ¿Por rescatar a alguien quien, por dentro, ni siquiera te amó? Eso es bien bajo. ¡Ni siquiera conoces la historia de Arnold! Pero conozco más de la tuya. ¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que te podía hundir? Pues, ¿adivina qué? Eso es lo que voy a hacer ahora. Vas a aprender que no puedes joder con un Pataki y salirte con las tuyas."

Asi dicho, sacó una grabadora familiar, y apretó el botón de play. Pronto, James sería humillado otra vez por un Pataki. Como si Helga fugandose con Arnold no fuese suficientemente humillante, Bob tocando el tape que Brian hizo de James y Edward hablando del plan de hundir a ella y su familia fué una humillación _peor_, y esta fué el agua que colmó el vaso. Ahora todos supieron lo que los Brighton-Lewis estaban tramando. Casandose con Helga por su dinero, jugando con sus emociones, y entonces desviandole el dinero de su familia, y entonces, cuando se hayan drenado las cuentas, dejandolos en la cuneta sin lugar a donde ir... el disgusto ya iba por el pais. Ya la humillación de James fué hecha. Bob apretó el boton de "Pare" y puso su atención a James.

"¿No te lo dije?", le dijo, amenazantemente. "Te dije que lo lamentarías si tú hirieras a mi familia. Pues bien, zopenco, se te acabó tu hora. Tu matrimonio de conveniencia se te acabó. Apostaste, y te salió mal. Debiste haber dado cuenta que lidiar con un Pataki solo trae lagrimas. Pero cuando alguien como tú sigue jugando con nuestra paciencia, hay que hacer ejemplos. Espero que logres reconstruir tu vida... o lo que queda." Se rió otra vez, y esta vez, apagó la señal. La señal volvió al CNN, ahora mostrando a James Brighton-Lewis visiblemente pálido. Su humillación ya dió la vuelta. Pudo oir abucheos de cada cuarto del hotel en donde se quedaba. Su oficio ha sido arruinado. Estaba requete fúrico. Ya solamente tenía una opción. Iba a buscar por su propia cuenta a su "esposa" rebelde (Helga jamás lo consideró como su marido, desafortunadamente) y el que la raptó - en su cuidad natal. El FBI le falló, y el resto del . lo hizieron el hazmereir. Rapidamente se fué del motel y se metió en su coche. Se fue rapido.

Durante el viaje en coche, en el entretanto, Arnold y Helga estaban oyendo la despedida de Bob. Se rieron al oir algunas de las bromas del padre de Helga sobre el comportamiento de James hacia Arnold y Helga (y su tratamiento cruel de la gente en general) Pero las risas pararon cuando oyeron a Bob poner el tape que Brian hizo sobre los planes de James y Edward para su familia.

_¡Criminal! Ni embalde se quiso casar conmigo así de rapido_, pensó Helga amargamente. _¿Arnold se refería a esto cuando el dijo que James iba a poner mi familia en bancarrota y dejarnos en la cuneta?_ Helga se estremeció al pensar eso. Ahora sí _estoy contenta de que Arnold me haya sacado de eso, si no, en unos años, nos veríamos en una casa de drogas, o _peor..., estremeció, _un _bordel...

La voz de Arnold la sacó de esos pensamientos. "¿En qué estás pensando?", le preguntó.

"En nada," respondió. "Solo pensaba en como tu interrupción de la boda me salvó la vida de una tragedia... _amante._"

Arnold sonrió en la manera que ella dijo aquella palabra.

_No te preocupes, amor mio_, pensó, sintiendo paz con ella. _No dejar__é que te coja otra vez. Ya no más._

Los dos aguantaban sus manos por el resto del viaje.

* * *

Dos horas después, el Packard llegó a Hillwood. Llegaron a casa a una bienvenida heroica.

Otra vez, Arnold era el heroe, guste o no, por rescatar a una familia del punto de desastre, y Helga fué bienvenida como la heroína, por no dejar que nadie la detenga de mantenerse firme en lo que creía.

Alguien le derramó champán por la cabeza de Helga. Ella, siendo buena gente, se rió. La persona que hizo eso fué Candy, quien también fué a la casa de Bob para ver el desenlace que resultó. Arnold la vió.

"Pensé que vendría el tiempo para conocerse, aunque jamás imagine que fuera ahora," dijo Arnold, riendose, "Helga, esta es Candy; Candy, Helga."

"¿Como estás?" las dos preguntaron en unísono.

"Perdón por haberte volcado el champán," dijo Candy, un poco avergonzada.

"Ay, no te preocupes," Helga se encogió de hombros. "Necesitaba tomar un baño. Caminando por 30 minutos hacia un Packard, y poniendole gasolina, ¡iba a estar sucia de todas formas!", bromeó. Las dos se rieron.

"Si te preocupas que yo tenga algún resentimiento por quitar a mi _ex_-novio," Candy dijo, "no te preocupes, que no tengo. Tenía por algunos días, y luego empezé a preguntar por ti, y supe que eras una muchacha buena. Tu estás bien. Pero prometeme algo."

"Lo que sea."

"Trata bien a Arnold, ¿oiste?"

Helga se tragó. "Así será," dijo finalmente, tratando de suprimir una risita. "Ademas, _he estado_ tratandolo bien desde el kinder..."

Las dos se rieron. Entonces Candy sacó una caja que tenía una caligrafía extraña. Helga abrió la caja, y resultó ser una botella de vino - para ser exacto, una botella de Tokaji Aszú 3 Puttonyos.

"De tus ancestros," explicó Candy. "¿No tienes descendencia húngara?

Helga estaba asombrada. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

"Bueno, no soy tán bebedora," explicó Helga, "por razones que no voy a mencionar, pero ¡gracias! Puedo usarlo para un brindis en cualquier tiempo..."

"Sí, esa es la idea: guardalo para una buena ocasión," Las dos se dieron la mano, y se abrazaron, a pesar que Helga entró un poco sucia y tambien teniendo champán.

En el entretanto, Arnold estaba tocando bases con todos sus amigos... hasta aquellos que fueron forzados de vuelta al lado de Arnold. Sid pidió a Arnold disculpas; después de la plepla que pasó, tuvo que venir una disculpa. Gerald extendió su mano, y tambien pidió disculpas. Las únicas palabras de Arnold para Gerald era que se cuidara; pero por lo demás, empezaron _algo _de reconciliación. Rhonda no dijo nada, y también extendió su mano. Después de unos momentos, Arnold se la dió, y los dos se dieron los golpes en la espalda celebratorios. El resto del tiempo, todos los amigos de Arnold estaban bromeando, con Wolfgang contandoles cuentos de su cautiverio temporero y su libertad eventual, algo que Arnold no supo.

Solamente _una_ persona no fue reconocida por Arnold. Phil intento que Arnold le hablara, pero Arnold se le fue por el lado, ignorandolo. Esto lo vieron Gertrude, Helga, y los padres de Helga.

"¿Qué pasa con Arnold y el abuelo Phil?", preguntó Helga.

"Es un cuento largo, Eleanor," respondió Gertrude, "pero creo que puedo ser yo misma para contarlo. Mira, Phil decidió ser un hipócrita, e hizo que Arnold intentara poner fin al romance entre tú y nuestro nieto."

"Solo puedo adivinar," dijo Bob, "que nuestro _querido_ estafador lo endulzó. Digo, oir la conversación con aquel Brian era suficiente."

"¿Asi que Phil fué seducido por el encanto de James?", Helga meditó. "De veras lo odio. Ay, como lo _odio_," dijo, refiriendose a James.

"Bueno, para cortar el cuento, Arnold y mi marido tuvieron una riña, y Arnold juró jamás hablarle por el resto de su vida. Digo, es una cosa horrible que hizo, pero _no puedo_ darle la razón a Phil por no defender a su propio nieto, y defender a un extraño. Oí la conversacion. Arnold estaba bien fúrico."

"Y _ni embalde_," dijo Helga. "Ni puedo _imaginar_ como se sentiría si Arnold fuese el que se casaba con una rica, y yo fuese la que comenzó el romance... y que mi propio abuelo, si estuviese vivo, me dijera que terminara el romance por respeto, pero ni eso... Puedo de veras simpatisar con eso. Tampoco estoy de acuerdo de que Arnold corte lazos con su única familia, pero puedo simpatizar con él."

Con estas palabras, Helga se fue arriba a tomarse una ducha. Despues de varios minutos de darse aseo, decidió ponerse ropa diferente: en este caso, ella se puso una camiseta negra de manga larga, y una de las faldas viejas de Olga. (Extrañamente, ella no estaba en la casa, pero le mandó sus cordiales saludos a ambos su hermana menor y a Arnold.) Entonces fue para abajo otra vez, a donde estaba Arnold. Bob fue hacia ellos y los sacó de la sala por un rato, para hablar con ellos en privado.

"Nene, no puedo _agradecerte _suficientemente por hacer lo que hiciste ahí," Bob dijo orgullosamente. "Bueno, llegaste un poco demasiado tarde, pero igual, tuviste las agallas de llevartela contigo. ¡Todavía puedo oir vuestros gritos!", se rió entredientes.

"Sí, pues, no pude haberlo hecho sin tí o sin Brian," dijo Arnold.

"Ya que están de vuelta," dijo Bob, "a lo mejor podemos hablar de una boda..."

"Por favor, Bob, nada de bodas," imploró Arnold.

"¿Por qué no?", preguntó Bob retóricamente. "Pueden casarse, y todo sera perfecto-"

"_¡Nada de bodas!_", gritaron Arnold y Helga en unísono.

"¡Digo, criminal!", añadió Helga exasperadamente.

"Acabamos de _salir_ de una boda, ¿te acuerdas?", preguntó Arnold. "Helga sería entonces una bígama. ¿No estás preocupado?"

"¡Doi!"

"Ah, no se molesten por eso," dijo Bob. "¡Estoy bromeando! ¡No estoy a punto de apurar una boda en este momento! Además, lo que necesitamos hacer es anular el matrimonio."

"No será así de simple," Arnold respondió.

"Lo que necesitamos es un abogado y tiempo," Bob les aseguró. "En el entretanto, ustedes pueden volver a conocerse, '_just like starting over_', como dice la canción. ¡Además, no soy tan tonto, nene! He sabido que mi hija le _gustabas_ desde que era joven. ¿Qué mejor forma de reempezar vuestra relación que así?"

Arnold sonreia. Luego se reía, y ambos Patakis se rieron también. Entonces, cuando pararon de reir, Arnold se puso serio otra vez.

"No sé si Wolfgang te lo dijo..."

"No, Arnold, no me lo dijo," dijo Bob. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Entonces no sabes...", Arnold meditó. Decidió decir lo que se enteró. "Pues bien, ¿James salío con _otra persona_ antes de liarse, como dicen, con Helga?"

"Sí, con Olga, mi hija mayor", respondió Bob.

"¿No te es raro, Sr. Pataki?", preguntó Arnold. "¿Por qué, entonces, James se fue con Helga, despues de haber sido dejado por Olga?"

Entonces Bob se dió cuenta de lo que decía Arnold.

"¿Estás diciendo que James quería vengarse?", preguntó Bob.

"Así es," contestó Arnold. "Aparentemente se enojó con tu entera familia, desde que Olga lo dejó."

Bob entonces ató cabos.

"Oh, ahora _entiendo_...", Bob dijo. "Despues de que ordené que el FBI dejaran de buscarte - por cierto, tengo mis modos... -, James dio pistas de que el quería vengarse de mi familia; no sé como pude averiguarlas, de veras."

"Yo me dí cuenta despues de que ustedes se fueron. Candy cree que, despues que Olga dejó a James, aparentemente no pudo dejar de pensar en la rotura, asi que puso sus encantos en la proxima Pataki que pudo encontrar: en Helga. El plan para usar a Helga como el medio para un fin para bancarrotarlos sí cuenta como acto de venganza. Pero tambien es motivado por uno de los moviles más viejos del mundo: los celos. En el plan de James para arruinarte, Bob, yo le bloqueaba el camino, asi que jugó a mi y a Helga, a mi y a mis amigos, y hasta a mi y a mi propio abuelo, en contra de si mismos."

"Qué _disgustante_," dijo Helga, horrorizada de lo que James de veras habia planeado.

"A mi ni me lo digas," dijo Arnold. "Esto es peor que lo de Scheck, como dijiste."

"Extrañamente, la idea _sí_ vino a la mente," Bob dijo. "Cuando yo lo ví con Helga en Junio, yo pensé que no podía haber manera en absoluto que él la amara; él mentía por completo todo el tiempo."

Arnold decidió admitir algo. "Sabes, Bob, quizás fui demasiado duro contigo cuando te pregunté si permitiste que James se le ocurriera lo que el estaba haciendo," dijo Arnold. "Digo, las semillas fueron regadas cuando _Olga_ dejó a James, y no cuando nos conocimos."

"Lo triste es," lamentó Helga, "que _sí_ nos casamos. Digo, James ganó una victoria..."

"No lo hizo," dijo Arnold.

"Claro que no lo hizo," concordó Bob. "Si te hubieras ido en la luna de miel, ahí hubiera tenido exito por completo. Lo único que tiene es un prenupcial que nosotros 3 sabemos que no honrará, y las ganas de sacar de nuestro 'cerdito.' La fuga y lo que sucedió despues definitivo han puesto pare a las cosas. Pero ya basta de eso," dijo. "¿Por qué no te bañas aquí, también? Tú mismo lo necesitas."

"Te lo agradezco, pero no, Bob," dijo Arnold. "Uno - iba a tomarme uno en la casa de huespedes, ya que no me gusta tanto ya usar los baños ajenos - ¿bien diferente de lo que yo era antes, eh? Dos, sin ofender, pero no creo que encontraré algo en mi talla, y polos verdes _no son_ mi diseño favorito..."

"¡Te entiendo _ahí_!", bromeo Helga. Los tres volvieron a reir.

Momentos despues, Gertie le dio a Arnold las llaves de la casa de huespedes. Arnold y Helga comenzaron a decir adios a todo el mundo, y los "te veos" (lo cual fué apropriado, ya que la casa de huespedes entera no volvería hasta por la mañana). Phil trató de parar a Arnold de irse, él estaba tratando de buscar el perdón de Arnold.

"Shortman, por favor," dijo Phil, "te lo ruego. Perdoname. Fuí engañado por el traidor de James. ¡Tenías razón! ¡Creeme, yo solo trataba de hacer lo que era correcto! No quise que esto pasara. ¿No me perdonarás? ¡Por favor!" Estaba llorando en cantidad.

Mientras sucedía esto, Helga se puso al lado de Arnold, esperando traer paz entre los dos.

"Dios te perdonará," replicó Arnold friamente, "pero yo _no_. No quiero volver a ver tu cara, como yo dije. Si de veras quieres decir eso, tendras que _comprobarlo._ No te creo. El movimiento se demuestra andando. Las acciones hablan fuerte. ¿Quieres que te perdone? Ganatelo, que mi perdón ya tiene un precio."

Asi dicho, sacó a Phil del camino. Helga, un poco consternada al ver esto, puso su atención en Phil.

"Lo que Arnold hizo no era bueno," dijo, su voz casi rompiendo, "pero tampoco puedo decir que _no_ te lo mereciste. ¿Por qué, pero, _por qué_ no diste apoyo a tu nieto - ¡a _tu nieto_, Phil! - cuando te lo rogó? Yo te admiré también... que pena que el ex-patriarca de una grande familia tuvo que _rebajarse_ a lo que te has convertido: un arribista que dió la mano con alguien qué Arnold detestaba. Me disgustas, zopenco. Hay una frase de una canción que oigo a veces, lo cual sirve bien: 'Tienes que empezar en cero otra vez, tienes que ganar muchas batallas, hasta que ganes tu lugar en la tierra... ¿Habrá un final feliz? Pues, eso depende de ti.' Intenta buscar dentro de ti un pedazo del hombre que antes eras, y _quizás_, posiblemente _quizás_, encontrarás algo... para _redimirte._" Entonces caminó hacia el Packard y se montó. Ellos se fueron.

De vuelta a la casa de los Pataki, Phil volvió adentro. Entonces se dió cuenta de que Arnold y Helga tenían razón. No hizo _nada en absoluto_ para _merecer _el perdón. Tenía el corazón roto, pero, admitió, fué por su culpa. Se maldijo por dentro. Lamentaba el día que dejó que James pasara por su casa. Entonces sonó el telefono - otra vez fué James, fúricamente exigiendo donde estaban Arnold y Helga. Ya estaba llegando a Hillwood. Phil decidió que ese momento en particular sería su primera oportunidad para redención.

"¡¿Donde está esa esposa _puta_?!", preguntó James enojado.

"No voy a decirte un carajo, canto 'e pedazo de mierda," respondió Bob. "No voy a dejar que les arruines sus chances."

"¡Nunca _tuvieron_ un fucking chance!", replicó James. "Sé que sabes donde están, fucking gilipollas. Dime donde están, y no te lastimaré..."

Bob estaba bien fúrico.

"¡No jueges _conmigo_, hijue!", respondió Bob. "Tengo por hecho que tus fucking secuaces estan estoqueados en Washington. ¡Tus amenazas son en vano!"

Bob no sabía, ni tampoco James en el otro lado de la llamada, que Phil se acercó lentamente. Rapidamente le arrancó el telefono de las manos de Bob, pero no sin una queja de este. Phil estaba absolutamente furioso.

"¡Oyeme bien, fucking hijo de la granputa!", grito furiosamente.

"¿Phil, ese eres tú?", preguntó James, con un poco de miedo. "¿Por qué no te calmas, y hablas-"

"¡Pa'l carajo me calmo!", Phil respondió. "¡Espero que estés _orgulloso_ de lo que has hecho a mi familia! Te vendí mi alma, _¡y mira lo que me trajo!_"

James estaba sorprendido de veras. "¿Lo que te trajo? ¿De que-"

"_¡Ahora mi nieto me odia, so' canto 'e pedazo de mierda!_", gritó Phil con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

"Bueno," titubeó James, tratando de mantener su auto-control, "debiste tener controlado al pedazo de mierda, de todos modos..."

"¡¿Como te _atreves_?! ¡¿Tu crées que esto es un juego?! ¡Ni te _atrevas_ a volver a mostrar tu cara diabolica por la casa de huespedes, o yo te mataré personalmente! ¡Me vale madre si voy a la carcel! ¡Por lo menos iré con mi conciencia clara de que intenté lo mejor que pude de prevenir de que le hagas daño a mi nieto, y que intenté enmendarme con él!"

Colgó el telefono en su ira. Entonces se calmó despues de haber hecho unas risitas. Luego miró a Bob.

"Pataki, ¿que son los chances de que ese hijo de puta vaya a la casa de huespedes?", preguntó Phil.

"2 a 1, lo que significa que _ira_ allí...", dijo Bob.

Candy estaba visiblemente preocupada.

"Espero que se sepan defenderse...", dijo.

"¡Ah, no te preocupes, chica!", dijo Bob, "No lo aparenta, pero mi hija puede contra-argumentar personas, _y_ no tiene miedo de darle senda paliza a cualquiera que la fastidie demasiado... por lo menos, solía."

"Y mi nieto...", comenzó Phil, pero empezó a llorar otra vez.

"¿Qué de el?", preguntó Candy.

"Ah, él tomó clases de auto-defensa con su abuela, y también se le conoce por ser buen hablador... Antes habían tiempos divertidos en esa casa... pero ahora se fueron por culpa de aquel tipo...", comenzó a llorar.

Ajenos a esta escenita, Arnold y Helga estaban regresando a la casa de huespedes. El viaje estaba tenso desde que salieron de la casa de Helga, gracias, en parte, por la escena que Phil hizo.

"Lo sé, eso no fue algo bueno que dije, pero ponte en mi lugar...", dijo Arnold. "Pero ahora pienso que _pude _haber sido demasiado duro con él, pero igual, no puedes perdonar facilmente una traición hecho por un miembro de tu familia. No es cosa buena para pasar."

"Sí, bueno," dijo Helga, "si lo que le dijimos se le mete a la cabeza, tomará acción en el paso correcto. Ademas, yo misma creo que a lo mejor pude haber sido bien dura con él..."

Arnold asintió en comprensión.

"¡Pero, diantres, cabeza de balón, aquella interrupción de la boda fué lo mejor del día!", dijo Helga empezando a reir. "Todavía me acuerdo - fucking vivido!"

"¡Sí, claro que lo fué!", Arnold concordó, tambien riendose.

Unos momentos despues, llegaron a la casa de huespedes todavía riendose. Como era de esperar, tenían la casa entera para ellos mismos, ya que todo el mundo se fueron a la casa de Bob para ver el desenlace de los eventos. Se fueron al cuarto de Arnold.

"¿Viste la cara del hijueputa cuando lo mandé pa'l carajo?", pregunto Helga, todavía riendose.

"Sí, la ví," respondió Arnold, también riendose todavía. "¡Creía que iba a cagar un ladrillo!"

"¡Probablemente _estaba_!", respondió ella, y los dos se reian fuerte.

Se sentaron en la cama de Arnold, todavía riendose.

"De veras, Arnold," comenzó ella, "gracias por rescatarme, aunque _fuera_ ordenado por Bob."

"¿No entiendes?", preguntó Arnold. "Yo también quize hacerlo... solo que estaba en mala racha, por culpa de James."

Helga asintió en comprensión.

Unos momentos despues, fueron asustados por un golpe en la puerta.

"Probablemente es mi abuelo bueno para nada," dijo Arnold, enojandose. "Pero bien, ¿donde estabamos?"

"Ibas a bailar conmigo," dijo Helga, sonriendo.

"Sí, _iba_ a hacer eso..." dijo él. Entonces vino otro golpe en la puerta sacando a Arnold de su felicidad.

"¡Ya no tienes casa aqui!", gruñó.

Entonces decidió cerrar la puerta. Prendió la radio. Como de costumbre, estaba MJZZ, y la canción que, por suerte, iba tocar próximo, "Milestones" por Miles Davis, era una canción favorita de Arnold - la canción _perfecta_ para bailar. Ambos bailaron con esa canción, sin saber que estaba sonando una campana casi familiar, que fué ocultado por Arnold subiendo el volumen para no oir los golpes familiares y, ahora, una campana. Durante la duración de 5:49 de la canción, Arnold y Helga estaban felices cuando bailaron, y se quedaron así despues de que terminó la canción.

Su felicidad fue interrumpida por un golpe y entonces por una persona pasando adelante. Los había encontrado James. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que James de una forma u otra entró con copias de las llaves que Phil hizo en su locura, despues de haber sonado y golpear la puerta. Sin embargo, en vez de tener miedo, no estaban intimidados ahora por su presencia.

"¿De veras piensan que pueden ganar?", preguntó.

Helga no respondió. Ella, como Arnold al lado de ella, lo miró en silencio.

"¿Saben lo que han hecho con mi vida?", preguntó. "Me han hecho parecer como un idiota. Tuve que salir del hotel donde estaba como un tonto. ¡Salí de mi propio lugar de trabajo como un ladrón!"

"¿No es eso lo qué eres?", Helga preguntó sin expresión.

James se estaba poniendo irritado. Caminó hacia donde ella estaba. Dijo entre dientes, "Oyeme bien, Helga-"

Al oir esto, Helga se enfureció. "¡Querás decir _Srta._ Helga G. Pataki, _zopenco_!", dijo entre dientes. "Pudimos haber sido extraños."

"Bueno, '_Srta._' Helga, se acabó el juego. Te divertiste, asi que haras lo que yo diga," dijo James. "Levantate, vuelve a casa, y se una esposa buena."

"No," respondió Helga entre dientes.

James se rió nerviosamente, pero recuperó su calma.

"No creo que tengas opción," dijo.

"Oh, pero la _tengo_," respondió Helga. "_Sí_ tengo opción."

"¡No la tienes!", respondió James, su ira creciendo. "¡Maldición, actúas como si estuvieras en el kinder! ¡Este no es el mundo donde construyes altares a tu único amor verdadero! ¡Este es el mundo grande y malo, llena de gente mala, donde cosas feas suceden!"

Helga se rió con tremenda ironía. "¿Me lo dices _ahora_, zopenco?", preguntó sin expresión.

Ahora sí que James estaba furioso. Ya perdía lo que tenía de paciencia. No estaba acostumbrado a oir negativas de la gente - estaba costubrado a oir positivas de la gente.

"¡Mira, Helga, oyeme, y oyeme bien!", amenazó. "¡No _estoy_ apunto de perderte! ¡Eres mia, no de este tipo! ¡Estoy harto de jugar contigo! ¡Levantate, y levantate rapido!"

Mientras decía esto, cogió a Helga por sus hombros.

"¡Muevete!", gritó, sacudiendola.

Sin embargo, Helga se quedó estoica y pétrea, tal como Arnold.

En este punto, James se dió cuenta que _no_ pudo convencer a los dos. Levantó sus manos en total rendición.

"OK, Helga", habló. "Ganaste. Ganaste."

Puso su chaqueta en el sofá-cama de Arnold. Entonces se acercó a los dos.

"Si así quieres que sean las cosas, que asi sea", dijo James. Entonces añadió, con la misma arrogancia que tuvo, "Solo pienso que puedes buscar mejor. ¡Solo estoy tratando de mantenerte alejada de este _pervertido_! Digo, ¿sabes lo que hace este pervertido? Este pervertido-"

Al oir a James llamandolo "pervertido" otra vez, Arnold perdió su calma.

"¡El único fucking pervertido aquí eres _tú_!" dijo Arnold entre dientes. Cuando James oyó esto, estaba conmovido.

"¡¿Trataste de _estafar_ a Helga?!", continuó. "¿Trataste de hundir a su familia? ¿Todo porque su hermana te dejó? ¿Como puedes ser tan fucking _frio_, James? No, espera, ¿te llamo 'Robert'?"

James trato de engatusarse de esta situación. Todavía tenía sus manos arriba.

"Vamos, amigos," dijo en un tono de voz bien falso, "ustedes me conocen. Esto no concuerda conmigo."

En este punto, Helga ya estaba harta. Cogió la chaqueta de James, y se la tiró en la cara.

"Toma tu fucking chaqueta," dijo Helga entre sus dientes, "¡y _lárgate_ de nuestra casa!"

James se puso más conmovido.

"Y te _mentí_," añadió Helga friamente. "Jamas me gustaste. Eres un gilipollas. Y odio tu fucking trabajo, sin mencionar los anteriores."

"Simplemente eres otro hijueputa infiel, mi pana," añadió Arnold, requete enfurecido con James por haber intentado herir a Helga.

James recogió su chaqueta, asombrado que Arnold haya encontrado agallas.

"¿Hijueputa infiel?", meditó. Luego preguntó, "¿Sabes, nene? Podrías estar bien."

Empezó a irse despues de haber dado este cumplido ambiguo. Sin embargo, Helga no había terminado con él todavía. Procedió a quitarse su anillo de matrimonio de su anular. Entonces lo tiró al piso. En ese punto, Helga entonces pisó el anillo 5 veces con una fuerza tremenda, doblando el anillo hasta que fuera una masa de metal doblado. Entonces le dió una mueca a James.

"Se acabó," dijo friamente entre dientes.

En aquel momento. James se dió cuenta de que Helga le habia ganado. Empezó a irse con dolor en su cara. Había sido burlado por una mujer que pensó que él podria sobrepasar, pero que demostró ser una individua lista.

Al momento que se fue, los dos se abrazaron otra ves, seguros esta vez de que nada los volvería a separar.

Entonces fueron abajo y decidieron tener una cena de celebración - nada elegante, solo unos sandwiches pastrami con pan de centeno. Entonces decidieron destapar la botella de Tokaji que Candy les dió, y Helga decidió proponer un brindis.

"Un nuevo comienzo," dijo Helga.

Arnold dió una mueca en respuesta. "Un nuevo comienzo," asintió.

Bebieron sus unicas copas. Mientras Arnold bebió de su copa, el notó que el cuello de cisne de la mujer sentada al lado de él. Sus carnosos labios de rosado oscuro se encaramaban en la copa, dejando su mancha de labios en su copa. Ella se veía absolutamente encantadora. Él sintió que se sonrojaba mientras veía su cuello mover mientras ella bebía. Se movía en su asiento, sintiendose endurecer al pensar que ella podría estar tomando otra cosa...

Ella lo vió y dió una mueca, sabiendo bien lo que estaba pensando. Terminó su copa y se volteó hacia él. Una mano se acercó para tocar el dorso de su mano. Ella se inclinó, y él notó colo su perfume olía. Sintió los labios de ella tocando los suyos. Él gimió, acercandola a si mismo. Una idea se le vino cuando se soltaron para coger un poco de aire que tanto necesitaban.

"Oye, Helga...", dijo Arnold.

"¿Sí, Arnold?", Helga respondió de vuelta.

"Em, ya que James no pinta en la situación, ¿quieres...?"

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, Helga salto encima de él y empezó a mover sus manos por todo su torso. Comprendiendo lo que significaba esto, Arnold cogió a Helga por sus muslos, amarrando sus piernas por su cintura, y la cargó hacia su cuarto. Una vez que hayan llegado a su cuarto, él puso seguro a la puerta, y empezó a llevar a Helga a su cama, pero antes de que la pusiera allí, Helga saltó encima de el otra vez, y lo empujó a la parte de la pared donde estaba su sofa-cama.

"Bueno, Cabeza de Balón, ¿que ibas a decir?", respondió Helga en una manera seductiva.

"Sabes, ya se me olvidó por completo," respondió Arnold, antes de que sus labios estuvieran con los de ella otra vez. Despues de cinco minutos de besos bien apasionados, Helga tuvo la idea de llevarlo a un nivel al quitarle la camisa de Arnold. Arnold estaba asombrado por este comportamiento, pero volvió a besarla mientras le quitaba el vestido. Despues de haberle quitado el vestido, iba a desabrochar el brassiere, pero Helga se le adelantó y lo hizo ella misma. También se quitó sus panties y otras cosas que tenía puesta hasta que estuviera totalmente desnuda. Arnold, estando bien excitado en este punto, hizo lo mismo, y, despues de un minuto de qutarse todo, entonces se miraron el uno hacia el otro, completamente desnudos. A lo opuesto de antes, no habia indecision sobre lo que iba a pasar.

"Oye, Arnold...", preguntó Helga.

"Sí, Helga, ¿qué pasa?", preguntó Arnold, un poco confuso.

"Erm... ¿Podemos hacerlo _sin_ el condón esta vez?"

Arnold, al no haber hecho esto antes, simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y asi, con eso, entró su vagina que ya estaba mojada. Helga y Arnold todavía estaban parados, asi que ellos caminaron con cuidado hacia su cama hasta que se cayeron encima de ella, y entonces, Arnold empezó a empujar adentro y afuera de ella hasta que cayeron en un ritmo.

"Em, Arnold... ¿y tu claraboya?", preguntó Helga con un poco de temor en su voz. "¿La gente que pasa en la autopista no nos verán haciendolo?"

"Oh, Helga... creo que se me olvidó mencionar que recienmente compré ventanas que se oscurecen cuando el sol les dá en cierto angulo," dijo Arnold con algo de orgullo, y claro, las ventanas estan cubiertas, haciendolo casi imposible para que alguien los viera.

Helga, dandose cuenta de esto, rapidamente empujó a Arnold a su espalda y empezó a montarlo. Arnold, poniendose más excitado, cogió sus caderas y metió sus uñas en su cintura, asi causando a que Helga empezara a gritar su nombre en puro éxtasis. Arnold empezó a sentir que llegaba su clímax, asi que decidio coger a Helga por sus hombros, y entonces empezó a moverla en una posición de perro, y todo mientras estaba dentro de ella, y entonces empezó moviendose dentro de ella en esta posición una vez que estaba de rodillas y manos. Helga entonces empezó a gritar su nombre, y entonces Arnold empezó a sentirla apretar por su pene con él todavía estando dentro de ella. Despues de un minuto, los dos llegaron a sus clímax y Arnold derramó su semen dentro de ella.

Arnold entonces se salió de ella y cogió su mano izquierda y la movió con el hasta que él estaba desparramado en su cama y ella estaba descansando encima de el.

"Oye, Helga," dijo Arnold, un poco sin aliento.

Helga empezaba a reirse y le puso una cara presumida. "Oh, ¿no me digas que ya estás cansado, Cabeza de Balón?", respondió con orgullo. Lo que Arnold no se daba cuenta era que su pene ya se estaba poniendo duro otra vez y, accidentalmente, volvió a entrar en la vagina de Helga, lo que, a su vez, hizo que ella gimiera otra vez. Entonces Arnold la atacó otra vez con su boca, y luego tuvieron sexo cuatro veces corridas.

Despues de unas horas de ser apasionados, los dos estaban en paz. Sin embargo, un nuevo pensamiento amenazó con arruinar su paz.

"No es por ser muy pesimista," comenzó Helga, "¿pero y si de veras no hemos visto lo último de James? Pisar un anillo no es exactamente terminar un matrimonio, ¿sabes? Tiene que venir un divorcio, si no, este ciclo no terminará. Y siendo bígama no me hara bien tampoco. Puedo parar en la carcel por siendola... Perdona, pero estoy preocupada."

"No te preocupes por eso", calmó Arnold. "Buscaremos un abogado lo mas pronto posible. Y si llega al ser el peor de los casos, te podría visitar. ¿Vale?"

Al oir esto, Helga se rió. _Este es el tipo con el que _siempre _he añorado estar - cariñoso y leal hasta el fin. Creo que los sueños _sí _se convierten en realidad en fin..._, pensó, mientras los dos empezaron a dormir.

* * *

En una semana, Arnold y Helga comenzaron a formar una relación. Se fueron a citas juntos, hicieron cosas juntos, todo. En solo una semana, su amor creció más fuerte que lo que creció en aquel fin de semana fatal - lo cual, aunque terminó malamente, fue un avance a lo que iba a venir. Estaban enamorados el uno del otro, y todo el mundo lo podía ver. Al fin de esa semana, los dos estaban en una relación en serio, y nada los pudo separar. Según se cuenta, los dos estaban felices.

Sin embargo, no se podía decir lo mismo de James Brighton-Lewis. En la mansión Brighton-Lewis, James se había convertido de su parecer energético habitual a una versión de si mismo un poco menos descarnada. Había pasado por mucho en una semana entera. Tampoco ayudó que James no había comido despues de lo que pasó en la boda.

"Todavía podemos arruinarlos," dijo Edward. "Lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar una de sus fragilidades-"

"¡¿_Qué PODEMOS_ hacer?!", respondió James. "Yo de veras no quería que las cosas fueran asi de lejos. La quería de vuelta, claro, pero si este es el preció, ¡no me gusta!"

Edward se mofó de esto. "¡Mirate! ¡El senador está empezando a dudar su vida! ¡Para ya! ¡¿Donde está el tú anterior que siempre obtuvo lo que quería?!"

James estaba fúrico. "¡Murió cuando la familia que él quizo arruinar le hizo trizas!", respondio fúrico. "Quizas no debí haber hecho lo que hice. ¡Si, estoy lleno de remordimiento! ¡Esto no es lo que quería!"

"Que admirable," Edward respondió sarcasticamente.

"Una vez dije que yo tenia algo de pena por el problema de Arnold," dijo James. "¿Sabes qué? ¡A lo mejor pudimos haberle tratado mejor! Pero tengo la oportunidad que arreglar las cosas con mi mismo. Quiero una rueda de prensa en 2 minutos."

Edward estaba en shock.

"¡No así!", exclamó. "¡Vas a descansar, bañarte, comer, y _entonces_ daras cualquier rueda de prensa se te dé la gana! ¡Te hablo como un miembro de la familia - como tu hermano, no tu confidante!"

"Y yo te digo a _ti_, como tu hermano," dijo James, cansado, "que no me importa lo que yo me parezca. Voy a dar la maldita rueda de prensa, y lo haré ahora mismo."

Y con eso, James se levantó y caminó hasta la sala, donde, unos minutos antes, Edward puso la llamada para que los reporteros se asamblaran en la sala. Todo el mundo estaba en shock al aspecto de James. Se sentó lentamente, y dió la vista a la camara para lo que seria su última palabra sobre el asunto de su ex-esposa-pronto-a-ser.

"El problema es," comenzó, "puedes hacer cosas locas cuando estás enamorado. Y no estoy justificando lo que he estado haciendo. Todo lo contrario, estoy tratando de explicarlo. Se puede hacer cosas locas cuando estás enamorado. Yo mismo he hecho cosas locas, cosas de las cuales no estoy orgulloso. No disfrutaré lo que voy a hacer, ni tampoco ustedes, pero tengo que sacarmelo del pecho, pues, como dice un proverbio escandinavo, 'el que peca no duerme', y he estado haciendo mucho del anterior, lo cual explica mi aparencia ahora."

James tragó saliva antes de que volviera a hablar.

"He sido un ladrón de corazones. No piensen mal - no he robado literalmente. Lo que quiero decir es que he sido un rompecorazones, un mujeriego frio. Jamas respeté a mi esposa. Jamas respeté a mis novias. Por falta de un término mejor, era un idiota total.

"Hay algo muy siniestro que nunca llegué a admitir, pero ahora puedo admitirlo de veras. Hay una familia que vive aquí. Yo me casé con una muchacha de esta misma familia. Miren, la hermana de la muchacha con la que me casé era my novia, y nos rompimos. Me obsesioné con _arruinar_ la familia. Yo, como un individuo sagaz, quería hundirlos - financieramente o politicamente, no importaba. Iban a caer duro. Miren, en aquel entonces tuve la actitud de que lo que yo quería lo obtuve, y no importaba - destruir una familia, o romper el corazón de una muchacha. Yo era muy frio, y disfruté eso. Sí, me case con la muchacha, por la facilidad que me dio en poner la familia en la calle. Jamás la amé. Disfruté hacerlo. Pero en esta semana pasada, he estado pensando, y me he dado cuenta de que la familia que quize herir no merecía el trato que les había dado. Y también me dí cuenta, durante las repercusiones de la boda, de que la muchacha con la que me casé amaba otro muchacho. Suficiente decir que yo era un idiota total, y traté arruinarles su chance. Solo pensaba en yo, yo yo, todo el tiempo.

"Pero también hay una circumstancia agravante. Antes, yo le dije al muchacho que se la devolvería si él quería. Yo _sabía_ que la quería devuelta. Pero jugé con el muchacho también. Como dije, todavia pensaba en 'yo, yo, yo.' Jamás consideré que de veras la quería devuelta. Lo que me importaba era hundirlo, arruinar su relación, y despues arruinar a ella y a su familia. Asi que yo hice algo bien despiadado. Aquel muchacho era Arnold Shortman. La mujer que quise herir fue Helga, mi esposa. Su famila, los Pataki, a quienes conocen, era la familia que quería arruinar. Y lo de ella ser mi 'esposa' - no merezco llamarla así."

Entonces James fijó su vista a los dos, esperando que lo vieran.

"Arnold y Helga, si ambos estan viendo esto," empezó, "quiero tomar este momento para decir las palabras que nunca dije porque tenía demasiado orgullo para decirlas: Lo lamento por lo que pasó. No merezco vuestro perdon. Les traté mal. Ustedes merecieron ser felices. No tuve ningún derecho en absoluto en hacer lo que hice a ustedes dos, y lo lamento de veras. En este momento, pido que mi matrimonio con mi esposa sea anulado. Le doy de vuelta la vida que hubiera tenido. Yo-", titubeó. Y entonces, se desmayó por television en vivo. Sin embargo, logró tener aire otra vez, y logró caminar hacia su recamara.

Viendo todo esto eran nada mas y menos que Arnold, Helga y sus padres, y algunos de sus amigos, Primero pensaron lo mismo: "¿Por qué se _molesta_ en continuar?", considerando que todas las ruedas de prensa de James _siempre_ terminaban o insultando a Arnold y sus amigos, o pidiendo a Helga que volviera con él. Pero en esta ocasión, Arnold y Helga notaron que James no estaba en su aspecto habitual. Normalmente hablaría en su tono de politico raspado, pero, en esta ocasión, estaba hablando lánguidamente, lentamente, como si estuviera cansado. También tuvo que notar su aparencia emaciada: todo el tiempo que estaba con James, Helga notó, siempre estaba impecable, pero aquí se veia horrible, con bolsas debajo de sus ojos, y con una aparencia marchitada. También se veia cansado, como si no hubiera descansado bien. Sus temores fueron confirmados cuando se desmayó en frente de todos. Y los dos decidieron, a pesar de sus enemistades con James y sus deseos de simplemente olvidarse de él, ir a la mansión e intentar hablar con el. Una vez allí, vieron a James en su cama, todavía recuperandose de su desmayo, pero en ruta a mejorarse.

"Se los prometo," dijo James. "Prometo no interferir mas con ustedes. Por el alma de mi padre, no hablare en vuestra contra, ni hare movidas en contra de ustedes."

Arnold y Helga se quedaron ahi en asombro. ¿Significaría que se les dejaría en paz?

"Dejame adivinar," dijo James, sintiendo sus aprehensiones, "¿no me creen, verdad?"

"Bueno," empezó Arnold, sin quererle mentir, "no seré yo el que te diga que no te creo, pero..."

"Pero la verdad es," interyectó James, riendose, "no me crees despues de todo lo que hice. Creeme, Arnold: yo ni me creería, despues de todo lo que hice a ustedes. Pero despues de que Helga me dejó - y en frente de ti tambien, añadiría - he estado pensando. Por eso es que me vieron como estoy," dijo, moviendo su mano para enseñar su estado deteriorado. "Una semana de gritos enojados a los dioses, y luego ayunando y no bebiendo nada, y llegué a una revelación - la revelación de que traté a los que conozco como mierda. Una semana te hace eso - es decir, una crisis nerviosa."

"Has pasado por mas en una semana que lo que nos dos pasaríamos en nuestras vidas", dijo Helga incredulamente. "Si te valía _algo_ - y probablemente no valía, de veras -, entonces escuchame - tienes que bañarte, comer, y descansar por un dia. Despues, _podríamos_ ser amigos, pero nada más."

"De acuerdo," dijo James, riendose. Unos momentos despues, llegó un sacerdote, pero no para darle la extremaunción a James (estaba de buena salud, a pesar de su aparencia malnutrida) - James queria disolver el matrimonio, el primer acto en devolver a Helga su vida. La primera en disolver los lazos fué Helga, quien respondió todas las preguntas con paciencia. El proximo en disolverlos fué James, quien, en vez de dar respuestas, dió una simple respuesta.

"No hay que preguntarlas," dijo James. "Sí, _quiero_ anular el matrimonio. porque fué hecho por una mentira - la _mia_, una mentira que jamás debí poner a nadie en primer lugar. Tampoco la amé en primer lugar."

Sin embargo, el sacerdote, en lugar de ofenderse con las respuestas bruscas de James, entendió bien. "Bueno," dijo, "eso responde todo, aunque las preguntas suponen que sean formal." Entonces declaró el matrimonio anulado, haciendo la cruz. Entonces salió, dejando a los cuatro (al lado de los 3, Edward entró trayendo al sacerdote a la recamara).

"¿Te acuerdas, Arnold, lo que te dije?", preguntó James. "Te dije que si la querías de vuelta, te la devolvería. Supe sobre el romance. Sin embargo, en vez de darte el credito, hice que pasaras tus limites. Te forzé a que dejaras de ser el ciudadano respetuoso de la ley que te conozco que eres, y te hice que hicieras algo que sé que no estabas orgulloso, pero, como dicen, tiempos desesperados piden medidas desesperadas. En mi arrogancia y ira, se me olvidó que harías todo en tu poder por tenerla de vuelta. Tengo que decir: debes ser el único muchacho con las agallas para hacer de veras lo que hiciste."

"¿Tú estas diciendo," comenzó Arnold, incredulamente, "que tú planeaste esto del comienzo, para ver cuan lejos iria?"

"Oh, no, yo no lo planee por ti," respondió. "Quería arruinar la familia de Helga, es verdad, despues de que su hermana me dejó. Jugué con las emociones de Helga. Es decir, eventualmente la rescatarías - como alguien que estaba en apuros, 'haciendo trucos' para poder sobrevivir. De veras no puedo creer como se me ocurrió esa idea cruel." Entonces dió su atencion a su ahora-ex-esposa. "No te merezco," le dijo. "Te he hecho mal. Jamás te debí mentir. Pido disculpas por la manera que te traté todo este tiempo."

Helga se quedó ahí por un momento. ¿Debería aceptar las disculpas, o debería decirle no a James, y posiblemente desquitarse con él? En fin, solo tenía una cosa que hacer.

"Levantate, zopenco," dijo. "Te perdono. Pero pienso que deberíamos continuar siendo amigos, ¿OK?"

"Claro," dijo James, riendose. "Ademas, como dije, Arnold y tú se merecían - y todavía _se merecen_ - el uno al otro. ¿Quien soy yo para decir que no? Ademas, puedo tener suerte en vuestra boda - quiero ser el padrino de boda, si me lo dejan. No seré el que les bendecirá, pero puedo expiar al bajarme mas que ustedes - es decir, ser el hombre más grande y aceptar responsabilidad."

"¿De veras tienes que preguntar?" respondió Helga. "Claro que puedes. Es lo menos que puedo hacer - es decir, no soy excluyente, como _algunos_ miembros de tu familia," dijo, refiriendose a Edward.

"Hey, portate bien, ¿eh?," respondió Edward. "Todavía tengo unas dudas, pero puedo aprobar esto. Si asi es como se siente la redención, entonces también quiero extender mis disculpas a Arnold por mi maltrato hacia el. Quiero pedirte disculpas, y espero que me perdones."

"Hum. A mi me suenas _falso_," dijo Arnold, "pero no soy quien para tener rencores. Asi que te perdono, pero quidate."

Los dos se rieron.

"Bueno, ¿ustedes _sí_ saben de donde viene la frase 'el que peca no duerme,' verdad?" preguntó James.

"Sí," respondió Helga. "Es lo reverso de la frase 'el que duerme no peca', ¿verdad?"

James estaba asombrado. "Conoces proverbios," dijo. "¡Estoy impresionado!"

"Si, bueno, no es simplemente saber de donde vienen," respondió Helga. "Simplemente conozco la frase. Por cierto, también conozco otra que sirve para la situación. 'Dí la verdad, porque la verdad te librará, y también te ayudará dormir bien por la noche."

"Y ¿_por qué_ suena eso familiar?", preguntó James.

Helga se rió de esto. "Bueno, por suerte dijiste la verdad, y te libró, pero tienes que _descansar_, ¡¿oiste?! No hagas mas acrobacias locas como la que hiciste, ¿OK?"

"OK," asintió James. Extendió su mano. "¿Amigos?"

"Amigos." Helga le dió la mano.

Arnold se levantó y se paró ahí por unos momentos. Le dió la mano a James. "Con _desgana_, amigos."

James se sonrió con esto. "Bueno, asi se comienza," dijo.

Despues, ambos Arnold y Helga salieron del cuarto y se fueron de la mansión. Al comenzar el camino, Edward, quien claramente había fingido ser bueno, dió su atención a James.

"¡Ay, que vacilón!", dijo Edward. "De veras los hiciste creer, ¿eh? Bien hecho en fingirlo. De veras los engañaste. Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar una manera para desquitarnos-"

Sin embargo, James no quería oirlo.

"Ya para, ¿OK?", dijo. "No vamos a hacerles nada."

Edward estaba en shock cuando oyó a James decir esto.

"¡No estas hablando en serio!", jadeó. "¿Tú no quieres de veras hacer las paces con ellos?"

"Sí, asi es, _quiero_ hacer las paces con ellos," James respondió.

Edward estaba pasmado. No pudo creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Yo te admiraba," dijo, decepcionado. "'¿Por qué no te mueres, Catulo? ¿A qué esperas?' Te has convertido en una mentira-"

James se enojó con él al implicar que él era una mentira.

"Oh, ¡a _mi_ ni se te ocurra hacerme sentir culpable!", respondió James. "Yo no quiero mas esta mierda. La negatividad tiene que _acabar_, y estás pensando en engañarlos otra vez. Estoy cansado de esto, ¿entiendes?"

Edward solo podía mover su cabeza en asinción con vergüenza.

"Honestamente quiero lo mejor para esos dos ahora," dijo James. "Aprendí esta lección bien tarde en la vida, pero creo que dejar las cosas ir es la manera de hacer las cosas ahora, especialmente ya que soy él que lo jodió todo. Te digo ahora: _para ya_. La obsesión tiene que parar, y la traición tiene que parar también."

Eduard asintió sin decir nada. Pudo ver que James tenía razón en el asunto.

"Perdon por eso," dijo. "Tienes razón. Es que... yo esperaba que de veras no dirias lo que estabas diciendo. Pero ahora veo que estás en serio, y que no vas a retractar la posición que estás tomando."

"No, no te preocupes," dijo James. "Agua pasada. Ahora, por favor, ve a ver como está papá."

Entonces Edward se fue. Unos momentos despues de irse, James lentamente se levantó y fué hasta la ventana. Vió a Arnold y a Helga saliendo de la mansión hasta llegar al Packard. Golpeó la ventana, y se dijeron adios el uno al otro. Mientras se fueron, James notó algo. Notó una luz aparentemente brillando a los dos, casi como si estuviera _bendiciendolos._ Al irse, James se sonrió al ver eso. Notó un sentido de paz dentro si mismo. Quizas iria a la carcel por lo que hizo. Quizas se haría el ridiculo si intentaba ser senador otra vez. Pero se juró algo: empezaría de cero. Trabajaría para volver a dar prestigio al nombre de su familia, ya que tomó un dia para arruinar el nombre de la familia - pero por otro lado, su entera familia lo había arruinado desde el primer dia. Si le tomaba un año, o 2, o 3, o hasta 33 más, trabajaría para traer bien al nombre de la familia.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo. _Iba _a ser redimido.

* * *

**¡Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos, alegres cantores! Espero que le hayan gustado. A lo mejor en el futuro cercano pondré una pagina de notas del autor.**

**A mi me gustó hacer esta traducción, aunque tuve algunas riñas durante su creación, las que casi previnieron que esta traducción saliera. Una anecdota: durante la riña, iba a darle la escena de sexo a otra persona para que la tradujera, lo cual hize (no solo por la riña, sino, recuerden, que no puedo hacer escenas de sexo), pero terminé traduciendola, con un metodo no-usual: usé _placeholders_ para los nombres (como "él", "ella", "ellos" o "nombre redactado"), y cuando llegó el tiempo de poner la escena en el cuento (lo puse en una ventana diferente para no dañar el cuento), reemplazé los _placeholders_ con los nombres de Arnold y Helga, tal y como aparecieron en el cuento/escena. Buena experiencia, pero no voy a repetirlo.**

**COmo si tuviera que recordarles: esta es mi _única_ entrada en el _mythos_ de _¡Oye Arnold!_, pero ¿quien conoce el futuro? A lo mejor haré las otras ideas, pero por el momento, estoy felíz con este cuento.**

**¡Gracias por seguir aquí! Oh, y no se olviden de dejar un _review_. ¡Gracias!**

**FRANCO F. FERRER-SAN MIGUEL**  
**Obra empezada: 18 Septiembre, 2013**  
**Terminada 22 Diciembre del mismo año**  
**Traducción empezada: Febrero 4, 2014**  
**Terminada Marzo 24 del mismo año**


End file.
